


One-shots Bumbleby ||♜♖BmblbWeek2020♜♖

by CrackShip_HellBirds



Category: RWBY
Genre: Autolesiones, Bmblb, BmblbWeek2020, Bumbleby - Freeform, Bumbleby Week 2020 (RWBY), Cartas, Drama, F/F, Post-Volume 5 (RWBY), RWBY - Freeform, Reencarnación, Romanticismo, Tragédia, bmblbweek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25410448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackShip_HellBirds/pseuds/CrackShip_HellBirds
Summary: Conjunto de historias de distinta cantidad de palabras, dónde cada día es algo distinto en historia pero siempre con Blake y Yang de parejagracias a lxs chicxs de Tumblr por realizar los temas de la semana. Y a mi editora
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 5





	1. Day 1: Blake's Ring/Sunflower Pop Cap

**Author's Note:**

> Historia inicialmente publicada en Wattpad.  
> Parte de la serie de "One-shots Bumbleby ||♜♖BmblbWeek2020♜♖" en la misma plataforma.  
> Decidí publicarla aquí también ante las noticias de entrega de información en Wattpad.
> 
> Agradecimientos infinitos a mi compañera y editora, mi increíble amiga BuDoNoHi <3 
> 
> Ojala disfruten de mi contenido  
> Eventualmente espero subir todo.
> 
> (Aún estoy aprendiendo a usar esta plataforma y soy pésima con los resúmenes)

En Menagerie existe una historia trágica y romántica como ninguna, habla sobre una joven princesa que era fauno, que un día se enamoró de un noble humano. Las versiones varían al igual que su desenlace, dependiendo del orador que la diga será lo que les ocurrió en realidad, pero todas relatan que ese humano era alguien a quien la princesa no podía tener.

Según un libro en la estantería de Blake, no podía tenerlo porque estaba emparejado con otra noble humana, mientras que según el envejecido vendedor de hierbas del pueblo, la verdad era que no podía poseerlo porque era ella quien estaba comprometida con un fauno.

En realidad, no es que importará mucho quien fuera el emparejado o no, las historias cuentan que una noche de luna llena ambos se juntaron en la cima de una montaña a prometerse amor eterno, jurándose el uno al otro amarse pesé a sus razas y diferencias. Ella como muestra de su amor, se sacó de su dedo meñique un anillo que había sido entregado de amante a amante en su familia, parejas que siempre quedaron unidas hasta el final de sus días.

Tan sagrado como era la reliquia, el noble fue reacio a conservarlo en un inicio, debido a lo mucho que debía significar para la princesa, siendo ella, la que tuvo que insistirle en que lo conservara, comentándole que el anillo lo protegería y que dé esa forma, y sin importar lo que les pasará en un futuro, su corazón siempre sería suyo. El noble aceptó dicho obsequio, reafirmando con ella sus sentimientos y jurándole que, ante cualquier suceso, su vida y la de ella estarían unidas hasta que la muerte exigiera su último aliento.

Nada más al volver con los suyos, el noble se vio embarcado en una batalla, de la cual no salió con vida.

La princesa lo espero, las lunas pasaron, la angustia y desvelo que sentía tiñendo antes de tiempo su cabello, hasta cierto día, cuando un sospechoso extraño se presento ante ella, oculto bajo una capucha, en ningún momento rebeló su identidad ni sus intenciones pero antes de que la princesa llamara a sus guardias extendió sus manos y de su manga saco un objeto que silencio la garganta de la princesa.

En la punta de sus dedos se encontraba un anillo, no cualquier anillo, ella a pesar de la distancia podía identificar el tallado tan especifico que presentaba, reconociéndole. Inmediatamente después, de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas que no podía detener. El extraño deposito el objeto en sus manos con cuidado, retrocedió un paso, se inclino con respeto y se retiró.

La fauno, decidida y sin comentarle a nadie de adónde iba o sus razones, abandono su hogar para salir corriendo a la montaña, ignorando el frío de la noche y la estación en la que se encontraban. Agotada, llegó a la cima de dicha montaña, apretando en su pecho la joyería recién entregada, miró el despejado cielo y la brillante luna que la iluminaba...

Todas las historias terminan de la misma forma, de ella arrojándose al implacable mar de esa noche. Falleciendo antes de ser golpeada por las olas por un corazón roto. Y dando paso a una leyenda que nació con el anillo que se volvió sagrado.

Años más tarde, Blake Belladonna se encontraba en su hogar comiendo lo que había pescado con su madre esa tarde, disfrutando de la velada junto a sus padres. Ella, se había perdido un minuto en si misma, observando únicamente su plato, en el cual pronto divisó de él un bulto que sobresalía de su comida, inicialmente, creyó y tuvo la esperanza de que fuera la tapa de cierta botella que había tirado al mar tantos días atrás. La posesión que más lamentaba haber arrojado de su anterior vida, un recordatorio de momentos que ahora ella atesoraría únicamente en su corazón.

Pero no, lo que descubrió la sorprendió muchísimo más, pues esa misma tarde –antes de pescar– su madre le había contado parte de la historia de la princesa y el noble.

Pensando en voz alta, miró el anillo con curiosidad y antes de que su madre notará lo perdida que se encontraba, lo guardo en su ropa, comiendo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras, dentro de ella, recuerdos de su compañera surgían, su sonrisa, sus gestos, la voz de ella que la acompañaba en su mente diciendo su nombre, llamándola en distintas tonalidades.

Sonrió ladeada, y volvió a la conversación con sus padres.

Blake de hecho, no conocía todas las versiones de esa historia, ni mucho menos la leyenda que las acompañaba, pero pensó que tal vez era simple casualidad que el anillo llegará a su plato esa tarde. Después de todo, los peces tendían a comerse lo que estuviera en el mar, y así mismo, otros peces se comían a peces más chicos.

A lo mejor, solo era un afortunado acontecimiento que podía apreciar debido a una grata cena en su hogar.

Paso el tiempo, pronto Blake se reunió con su equipo nuevamente, y así también, con Yang, tratando de recuperar la amistad que tuvieron una vez, ella sabía que había lastimado de una manera muy grande a su compañera al haber huido, y era por eso, que ahora Blake lucharía por Yang, no permitiría que el tiempo las separará ni tampoco sus errores, aun cuando Yang la tratará de una manera indiferente y con comentarios dañinos, Blake entendía la magnitud de su error, pero esperaba que algún día su compañera encontrará el perdón suficiente para otorgárselo a ella.

Fue una tarde, cuando se encontraban descansando en una pequeña cabaña cerca de una cascada, que Blake encontró a Yang a la orilla del agua, con toda su ropa puesta y sus botas apenas sí siendo mojadas por el agua que salpicaba. La mirada de Yang perdida en la corriente que caía de la altura.

Blake se acerco con cuidado, su mano derecha en su pecho, como si tratará de protegerse de alguna forma, de algún comentario que Yang fuera a darle al momento en que se percatarse de su presencia. Estaba cerca, tan cerca de ella y se detuvo para observarla, de alguna manera se había a acostumbrado a permanecer en silencio mientras la observaba para contemplar su figura y rostro antes de que la perturbará su presencia y le mostrará un semblante más molesto.

Yang solo miraba hacia el frente, el ruido del agua cayendo siendo lo suficientemente fuerte para ocultar hasta sus propios pensamientos, así fue hasta que de su ropa saco algo y lo estrujó, relajando su mano después de unos segundos para sostenerlo entre sus dedos.

Blake abrió los ojos cuando vio de que se trataba.

Las palabras Sunflower Pop se podían leer con dificultad por lo desgastada que se veía la tapa. El corazón de Blake se apretó al reconocerlo y no pudo evitar las palabras que salieron de su boca:

"esa tapa" dijo Blake.

Yang, girando su cabeza en dirección de Blake mientras ocultaba la tapa nuevamente en su mano.

"Blake" Dijo con un tono asombrado y perdido, antes de que frunciera el ceño "¿Qué haces aquí?" le exigió.

"la cena esta lista, venía a buscarte y bueno..."

"ya, entonces vamos" le respondió sin esperar su respuesta, pasando a su lado con rigidez, Blake al verla marcharse, no lo dudo dos veces y extendió ambas manos, sujetando de la nada su brazo para detenerla, su cabeza mirando el suelo al igual que sus orejas, que las había ocultado al bajarlas.

"esa tapa..." Repitió Blake, comenzando a decir algo.

"no sé de que me estas hablando, vamonos" tiro Yang de ella misma, Blake se negó a soltarla.

"por favor, Yang, la ví" sus ojos se encontraron con los de Yang, la mirada agonizante que le dedico siendo medianamente suficiente para calmar a su compañera lo suficiente para cerrar la boca y dejar de tirar de su brazo, sin embargo, Blake la vio apretando sus labios y mirando hacia un lado. Se sintió desilucionada pero no había mucho que hacer en esa situación, así que prosiguió a terminar la frase que había iniciado "¿desde cuando la tienes?... "¿CÓMO es que la tienes?"

Esperanza brotaba de sus palabras. ¿La había conservado –al igual que ella había hecho– de su salida? ¿habría comprado otra? ¿estaría sola o acompañada?

Yang miró de un lado para otro tratando de encontrar las palabras para decirle, tratando de enojarse para que así tuviera la fuerza para tirar de ella, y que así Blake la soltará, pero no podía hacerlo, esa emoción simplemente no aparecía. Yang estaba de pie en esa cascada pensando precisamente en esos momentos de beacon, esas salidas que tanto había disfrutado con Blake, fue por esos recuerdos que sacó instintivamente la tapa de su bolsillo.

Rendida, decidió ceder a los pedidos de su compañera.

Levanto el brazo que Blake no sostenía y le mostro su mano, extendiéndola para enseñarle la tapa y entregársela. Blake lo dudo un segundo, dos... y al ver la cara de Yang instintivamente cogió la tapa con una mano. Observando sus detalles desgastados mientras aún sostenía a Yang con la otra.

"la encontré en el mar" declaró Yang, "estaba por buscar a mi madre cuando me detuve un rato en la playa, vino con una ola"

A Blake se le humedecieron los ojos, mientras cerraba su mano y sonreía, "claro, tenía que ser así ¿verdad?"

"¿eh?"

"nada, yo... ¿me la puedo quedar?" le suplicó.

Su respuesta fue inmediata, "No". Y Yang se lo arrebató de la mano para después guardársela en la ropa.

"¿por qué la conservas? Creí...", Blake no alcanzo a terminar esa frase.

Yang no la dejó.

"no lo sé" y trato de irse, Blake se lo impidió sosteniéndola nuevamente.

"¿puedo entregarte algo?"

"¿Qué cosa?" Yang por un segundo sintió curiosidad, luego volvió a cerrarse en sí "olvidado Blake, tenemos que regresar, ¿no dijiste que la cena estaba lista? Vamos de una..."

"Yang, por favor" le pidió, mientras la soltaba, confiando en que se quedaría, mirándola con determinación, la rubia no discutió, entendiendo de alguna forma las palabras en esa mirada, tras ver la respuesta de Yang, Blake sonrió. Buscando esta vez en sus propias ropas un objeto, al encontrarlo, sus orejas se levantaron, Yang notando ese detalle. Con su mano libre, la pelinegra le pidió una de sus manos a la rubia, Yang cediendo tras unos segundos, dejándose llevar por las manos de Blake con la finalidad de acabar de una vez con lo que fuera que estuviera planeando entregarle.

Antes de entregarle el objeto, Blake se sonrojo un segundo y lo dudo, luego recupero su determinación y con una mirada más firme, le entrego el objeto colocándoselo en el centro de su palma y convirtiendo en un puño su mano mientras la empujaba levemente sin decir palabra alguna.

Yang lo dudo un segundo antes de abrir su mano, mirando perpleja a Blake por ese comportamiento, al observar el obsequio quedo sin palabras y miró a Blake con sorpresa. Yang al procesarlo, se sonrojo levemente pero rápidamente lo oculto con una mueca.

Pura fachada en realidad, aún con su rostro "molesto", Yang tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas.

"¿Qué es esto?" Trato de controlar su tono.

"un anillo"

"¡¿Qué significa!?" le preguntó, en lo que no esperaba que le saliera como un grito. Recuperando su compostura al ver las orejas bajas de Blake nuevamente, se aclaro la garganta, "disculpa, yo... no entiendo"

Blake levanto una oreja primero, luego ambas y con eso se relajó.

"así como encontraste la tapa a la orilla del mar, yo encontré el anillo dentro de un pez, mi, eh-, comida de hecho"

Yang levanto una ceja, "si pero esto no es mío"

"tampoco la tapa"

Yang hizo le una mueca y Blake sonrió en respuesta. "quiero que te lo quedes, significaría mucho para mi"

"¿te me estas proponiendo?" soltó Yang sin poder evitarlo, fue un pensamiento en voz alta que no pudo evitar pero que rápidamente quiso no haberlo dicho.

Ambas se sonrojaron, evitaron mirarse un segundo y Yang trato de escapar de la situación, retomando su camino. Blake no la detuvo, pero apretó fuerte sus manos.

"lo estoy haciendo, Yang" dijo, tan alto como para que se escuchará por sobre el ruido de la cascada y a esa distancia que las separaban.

Yang ante eso, se quedo como piedra tras esas palabras, siendo ahora Blake la que avanzaba. Al pasar a su lado, sonrió "ese anillo tiene una leyenda en menagerie, me gustaría que lo conservaras, es... mágico, te veo dentro"

La rubia no supo decir si su compañera le estaba tomando el pelo o solo quería irritarla, pero mantuvo el anillo en su mano y luego en sus bolsillos, cuando llego la noche, se metió a hurtadillas en la habitación que compartían como equipo, y asegurándose que nadie la viera entrar, saco la tapa de su otro bolsillo, lo observo una última vez y con una mueca cerro su mano en él, no creyendo lo que estaba por hacer.

Yang metió la tapa bajo la almohada de la cama de Blake y retiro su mano.

Guardando por su parte, el anillo que le había entregado Blake, en su cajón por esa noche. No sabía que leyenda había alrededor de él ni tampoco por qué Blake le diría lo que le dijo tras su pregunta, ella sabía solo había una forma de saberlo, pero no sabía si estaba preparada para hacerlo. Al menos no por esa noche.

Cuando salió del cuarto, se encontró con Weiss y juntas fueron a la fogata que Jaune y Ren habían encendido. Ya pensaría en su siguiente paso con Blake, o bueno, ya pensaría en sí preguntarle todo lo ocurrido a Blake, en algún momento... tal vez a la mañana siguiente.

La leyenda la tenía perpleja eso sí. ¿Que decía? O... ¿De que trataba?

Por su parte, a Blake la acompañaba una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, mientras observaba las llamas de la fogata, recordaba el trágico destino de la princesa fauno y el noble príncipe, pero también recordaba lo que su madre le había dicho el día que se había reunido con su equipo y había decidido separarse nuevamente de ellos. Para acompañar a su equipo.

_**"El anillo siempre volvería a las manos de los amantes"** _

Y en su mente pensaba: "¿No lo hizo también la tapa de la botella?"

En algún momento volverían a hablar, pero ahora al menos, se conformaba con que a diferencia de los trágicos amantes, ella si había vuelto con su humana. Y esperaba que la leyenda hiciera su parte.

El corazón de Blake ya pertenecía a Yang, siempre lo haría de ahora en adelante. Y Blake esperaba que fuera lo mismo para Yang con ella.

La leyenda de esa joya no significaba un trágico destino, significaba que ambos amantes sin importar el tiempo se volverían a reunir.

Así como la tapa de Blake encontró su camino de regreso a Yang. Blake también lo hizo.


	2. Day 2: Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segundo día de la BumblebyWeek.
> 
> Yang tiende a observar a Blake, sus actitudes y comportamientos. Y una alerta en ella la obliga a seguirla, encontrándose ante una imagen de la que no podía quedar fuera. 
> 
> Pequeño corto sobre cicatrices y apoyo.

Yang a veces se enfrentan a Blake hacer eso, ir a un lugar oscuro y sentarse en una banquilla, colocando sus brazos en sus rodillas mientras ocultaba su rostro en sus manos.

Pequeñas lágrimas derramándose por su costado en un sollozo que tuvieron que reprimir lo mejor que podrían.

Yang no lo había descubierto sino hace un corto período de tiempo, cuando entre medio de bromas con Weiss la vio apartarse muy rápido hacia un prado. Preocupada por su compañera de seguirla, conservando una distancia prudente. En cuanto la vio detenerse y colapsar en sus rodillas se oculta detrás de un árbol, mirando el cielo. Los sollozos de su compañera rompiendo parte de su corazón, quería ir con ella, ofrecerle consuelo, pero de alguna forma incorrectamente hacer las condiciones en las que estaban.

Después de todo, Yang la había seguido a escondidas.

Espere un tiempo y experimente marcharse antes que Blake la notará, de entre todo el equipo, Blake era la que destacaba en pasar desapercibido, mientras que ella por su parte era todo lo contrario.

Pronto se volvió cotidiano ver los arrebatos de Blake por llorar en silencio, o simplemente alejarse y quedarse largo tiempo observando un punto a la distancia. Yang comenzó a estar presente en esas instancias, todas ellas en silencio.

Hasta que un día, emocionada por algo que había hecho, nuevamente la vio alejarse, quitándole la sonrisa de su rostro mientras iba pidiendo permiso a los presentes para pasar y alcanzar, pronto la encontrada sujetando su vientre con una mano. Sus uñas clavando su propia piel mientras que ellas derramaban sangre.

Yang no lo dudo un segundo y camino con rapidez ella, sin anunciar, llegó y retiro la mano de su herida, levantándola. Blake con los ojos llorosos y confunsos mientras la miró.

"¿Yang?", Pregunto sorprendida. Ocultando sus dedos de su vista en un puño.

"¿Qué te estás haciendo?", Le exigió Yang, "Blake, ¿Qué es esto?"

Yang, del tirón que le había dado a su compañera, la había levantado y ahora Blake miraba hacia el suelo, tratando de que se cabello cubriera la cicatriz que poseía un costado. Preguntándose cómo era su compañera había llegado a ese páramo y la había encontrado. Mordiéndose el labio.

"Blake", la llamo "¿Por qué te estás haciendo esto?"

Yang bajo la muñeca de Blake con cuidado, llegando a soltarla, el frío del metal de su propia mano abandonando la calidez que desprendía la de Blake. Quién trato de limpiarse la sangre que se había oscurecido en sus ropajes más oscuros.

"Yo ..." Comenzó un justificado Blake "siento, que debo hacer esto"

"¿Sientes? ¿Por qué, Blake? ¿Por qué estás haciendo daño?" Yang se llevó una mano a su cabeza y trato de comprender. Volviendo a dar un paso hacia Blake, tratando de alcanzarla, pero su compañera retrocedió.

La rubia abrió los ojos en sorpresa y luego un coraje la invasión, siendo así como Yang volvió a ser la muñeca de su compañera, esta vez con su mano cálida, y el tiro de Blake hizo ella misma. La mueca y quejido de dolor de su compañera llamándole la atención. Al apartarla un poco vio como parte de su ropa estaba ensangrentada con pequeños manchones.

Blake trato de pedirle que se separe y no viera, pero Yang se disparó de rodillas para quedarse con su rostro a la altura de dónde provenía la herida.

"Santos grimms" exclamó Yang al ver la cicatriz de Blake, abierta y ensangrentada nuevamente. "Blake tu ... Por qué ..."

Al verla, Blake tenía los ojos cristalinos y en su rostro se notaba miseria. Abrazo a Yang en un intento de ocultar su vergüenza y sus lágrimas de su compañera, Yang dejando como piedra sus brazos al tenerlos abiertos, casi y ni le importó que casi la mitad de su ropa y parte de su rostro se vieran manchados con la sangre que seguía escurriendo de la herida.

Yang devolvió el abrazo, pasando por unos leves 10 segundos donde se avergonzó de dónde abrazar porque si lo hizo como normalmente lo que terminaría agarrando algo que posiblemente a Blake la hizo sobreexaltarse. Así que actuó abrazar con una mano sus piernas y con la otra tocar su espalda baja. Subiendo arriba y abajo la espalda.

"Blake ... No esperes que comprenda tus razones de esto, pero te pido por favor que me dejes curarte ¿Si?"

Yang consideró sus caderas y la apartó un poco, al ver su rostro ensangrentado desde arriba, fue el turno de Blake de arrodillarse mientras tomaba el rostro de Yang para limpiarlo con lo que fuera que tenía una mano.

"Blake, Blake, ya ... estoy bien" la calmo tomando sus manos, "ven" le dijo mientras ambas se levantaban "te llevaré a la enfermería para curarte".

Era probable que su compañera se sintiera avergonzada por ser descubierta en semejante acto, o por haber manchado a Yang con su sangre sin querer. Pero la acompaño sin decir nada, y Yang por su parte fue muy precavida en no dejar que nadie las viera en su regreso. Al llegar a la enfermería, envió un Blake en una camilla y comenzó a buscar un botiquín en los cajones.

Al encontrarlo, se cambió nuevamente a Blake y se acercó a una silla para sentarse, dejando un lado de la cintura de Blake, el kit de curación que había pillado.

Lo abrió y saco de dentro de una gasolina y suero, luego miró a Blake y con un leve "permiso" de su parte. Prosiguió a apartar los cabellos de Blake y bajar parte de su ropa de la herida.

Su compañera moviéndose un poco al ya estar secando la sangre.

"Lo haré despacio" dijo Yang, sonriendo mientras añadía "claro, eso sí a ti te gusta así, podría hacerlo más rápido cuando–"

Y Blake le golpeó levemente el hombro.

Sacando una risa de Yang mientras comenzaba a limpiar la herida.

"¿Me dirás por qué te establece abriendo tu cicatriz?" Pregunte en un momento, demasiado serio.

Blake no respondió.

"Está bien" sonrió levemente, "no me digas nada, tampoco voy a preguntar ... Solo ... Deja de hacerte esto, Blake"

Yang continuo su trabajo limpiando hasta que tengan algo caliente en su mano, observando como, no una, sino ambas cosas tienen gotas que iban en aumento. Al mirar hacia arriba, Blake era la causa de ellas.

Fue el turno de Yang de abrazar a Blake, levantándose de su asiento para envolverla con cuidado de no pasar a llevar la herida recién cubierta. Su abrazo envolvente, cálido y necesitado.

Blake se acomoda para estar lo más cerca posible de su compañera mientras las lágrimas siguen cayendo y cayendo de sus ojos, sin reprimir esta vez ningún sonido. Yang acepta todo de Blake, todo lo que necesita soltar y liberarse.

Su corazón se codifica con cada gemido que le dio Blake, sintiendo como Blake se aferraba a su cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Repitiendo consecutivamente que lo lamentaba.

"Lo siento, Yang" dijo Blake "Lo siento por todo".

La rubia acariciando la espalda de su amiga para calmarla, al ir disminuyendo las lágrimas de Blake. Yang aprovechó la oportunidad para besar una oreja de gato de Blake antes de hablarle.

"No tienes que hacerte esto porque sientas culpas, Blake. No tienes tuviste responsabilidad de lo que debería y de la misma forma que obtuve esto, tu quedaste con esta cicatriz"

Yang llevó su mano robótica por sobre el parche de la herida. Escuchando un hipo de Blake antes de que le respondiera.

"No se compara a tu pérdida"

Y volvió a sollozar, sacando una risa de Yang.

"¿Es una competencia ?, Blake. Cada una de nosotras tiene una herida que nos va a acompañar el resto de nuestros días, la tuya se hizo cuando no tenías aura que te protegiera. La mía fue un miembro directamente amputado ... No tienes que hacerte esto para tener un recordatorio, ni para castigarte, suficiente daño te he hecho apartandote por tanto tiempo "

Fue el turno de reír de Blake, "pues si que me hiciste esperar"

Yang rio con ella, siguiéndole la corriente alegre "¿Eso significa que no te gusta que te esperen? Me han dicho es lo mejor de todo ... Si aguantas claro"

Blake escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Yang.

"¡Yang!"

"Es broma, es broma. Sabes que todo es broma" se aclaró la garganta. "Prométeme que no volverás a hacerte esto ¿Si? Tenemos cicatrices, pero no por eso significa que siempre debamos volver al día que se hicieron ¿De acuerdo?"

"Pero ..."

"Nada de peros", Yang apartó su rostro de Blake, mirándola con una serie increíble mientras la miraba a los ojos, "si tanto quieres una cicatriz. Puedo dejarte ahora mismo una, que solo sientas tu y te afecte tan profundamente que sentirás" que debes ocultar la vista de los demás ", Yang acercó sus labios a la oreja de Blake," así cuando menos tendrías un basto recordatorio del día que fue hecho ".

Blake trato de empujar a Yang de si misma, Yang mantuvo sus brazos rodeándola mientras reía del nerviosismo de su compañera.

"NECESITO ESPACIO"

"Oh, ¿ahora lo que necesitas? ¿Después de que me sostenías tan fervientemente antes?"

"YANG"

"Esta bien, tu ganas. Pero solo por esta vez, Blake. La próxima vez que esté tan solo tu herida abierta, me permitiré limpiarla muy personal e íntimamente"

Al verso a la cara, Yang le guiño el ojo mientras Blake adquirió una roja tonalidad en el rostro. Riendo, se apartó mientras le extendía la mano a su compañera para ayudarla a bajarse.

Blake llamando a la atención de Yang. "¡Tu también tienes que lavarte!"

Yang abrió sus ojos mientras se palpaba el rostro, al recordar lo que se le había secado ya en la cara, se encogió de hombros.

"¿Mmm? Oh descuida, a mi si me gusta tener tu sangre en mi"

Blake deteniéndose mientras Yang analizaba sus palabras. Fue el turno de la rubia de sonrojarse mientras se cubría su rostro con una mano.

"Sonaba mejor en mi cabeza la verdad"

"Claro, si"


	3. Day 3: Soulmate/Reincarnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tercer día de la BumblebyWeek
> 
> El equipo RWBY se encuentra en una misión de alta calibre, con malos acechando y una estructura que parece colapsar, la decisión de una podría causar el sufrimiento de la otra. Aunque algunas vidas están enlazadas por la eternidad y están destinadas a reencontrarse de una forma u otra.

_**[Nuestro mundo se rodea por el aura que poseemos y sus distintas manifestaciones, una de ellas, la semblanza. Siendo el aura capaz de protegernos de algunos daños y machos. También es una representación de nuestra alma, y solo algunas están obligados a reencontrarse en otra vida]** _

Yang y Blake corrían a través de las plataformas con rapidez, pasando por encima de las superficies que encontraban en su camino, el suelo a sus pies temblando mientras que algunas plataformas iban cayendo detrás de ellas. La salida a la vista de ambas a pocos metros, el sudor que empapaba haciendo su ropa se pegara a su piel.

Yang gira un poco la cabeza mientras continuaba su trayecto, viendo como por encima de ellas, a los costados iban llegando refuerzos del Colmillo Blanco, armados, se estaban posicionando para dispararles, la rubia volvió a mirar adelante, su compañera despejando cuando llegó el camino delante de ella, sabía que ella había sido herida y pronto su aura color dorado se desvanecería. La estaba protegiendo. La joven de dorado cabello con una inspiración algo forzada dio una nueva potencia a su carrera, alcanzando a su compañera a tiempo mientras gritaba:

"¡Cuidado!"

Tirándolas a ambas a tierra, cubriéndolas con unas placas que su amiga y amante había pateado poco antes. El sonido de las balas rebotando contra la superficie que las protegiendo cubriendo sus oídos.

"¡Yang!" la llamo preocupada Blake, "esto no soportará mucho tiempo".

Algunos proyectiles atravesando la placa, pasando a un lado de los cuerpos, otros rozando sus costados, su ropa y brazos. Yang dando un leve quejido cuando uno de los balines paso cerca de su oreja, provocando que comenzará a sangrarle.

"tenemos que movernos, Blake", insistió Yang, tratando de mirar por encima de la cubierta, volviendo a cubrir cuando escucho como una bala rebotaba por suerte en el borde. Blake tomo su mano, ambas mirándose mientras Yang volvía a intentar echar un vistazo, al ver a la lejanía a los hombres cargando sus armas, movió la mano que tenía cerca de Blake, indicándole que tenían que moverse.

Blake, puso el cuerpo a tierra, trató de pasar por debajo de los escombros desapercibida, arrastrándose; el suelo había dejado de temblar por suerte, y ya habían superado la zona de plataforma que alcanzaba. Ahora era difícil superar el camino rocoso y por lo visto, plagado de enemigos apuntándoles.

Yang trato de imitarla, en cuanto se movió de donde estaba un nuevo dolor el alcanzo, mirando debajo de ella, vio como de su cadera brotaba sangre, una perforación que se lograba ver hasta en su ropa sacándole una sonrisa mientras ignoraba la herida y se acostaba en el suelo, comenzando a mover la cintura, los brazos y pies para alcanzar a su compañera, el roce de la tierra sucia y su herida comenzando a arderle.

Ignoro la sensación mientras avanza, y pronto volvieron los sonidos de balazos a su alrededor, tierra levantándose a medida que avanzaban, pedazos de escombros desprendiéndose que iban cayendo sobre ellas.

"Blake, ¿Cuánta munición tienes?" Levanto la voz para ser escuchada.

"dos cargadores" escucho Yang en respuesta. "¿Y tú?"

"uno y tres minas" dijo mientras acercaba su puño a una superficie y colocaba una carga. "Dos minas. Tenemos que apurar el paso, no tardarán en explotar"

"Lo tengo, voy a hacer una distracción y vuelvo a tierra, aprovecha de correr"

"lo que tu digas" sonrió Yang.

Y así fue como Blake se levantó de su sitio, girándose para disparar hacia las esquinas, usando su semblanza para avanzar de un lado a otro llamando a la atención del resto. Yang aprovechó la oportunidad para correr agachada, cubriéndose con lo que perdió.

"YA" grito Blake.

Al hacerlo, Yang volvió a tirarse como plancha al suelo, la herida volviendo a hacer de las suyas.

Estaban a pocos metros de llegar, la rubia miro hacia atrás en busca de su compañera, encontrándola detrás de una columna con el arma lista para atacar, yang cargo sumber célica mientras la miraba, ambas asintían antes de salir de cobertura y comenzar a disparar , Yang tomando el flanco izquierdo y Blake el derecho, así mientras se dirigían a la salida.

Al pasarla, Blake fue a la computadora, buscando entre los distintos botones que cerraba la compuerta, enemigos saliendo de su sitio para ir tras ellas. Pegando un golpe al teclado en cuanto lo logro.

"¿Balas?" supuestamente Yang.

"un cargador"

"Ha" la miró sorprendida, liberando su cargador vació. "interesante".

"¿Cuánto falta?"

Yang saco su scroll, observando los planos que les habían entregado. "salimos del nivel 4, acabamos de pasar el nivel 3 y nos encontramos ... aquí, según esto, tenemos dos opciones, llegar a la zona de descarga y aterrizaje en el nivel 1, eso en caso de que no destruya la salida y logremos comunicarnos con Oobeck y las chicas para nuestra extracción "

"o" pregunto Blake.

"o, seguimos este camino, con cuidado de no hacer explotar alguna tubería de calefacción para no quedar ni fritas ni así activar el cerrado automático del lugar. Son veinte metros, 10 segundos para salir en caso de"

Blake le arrebato el scroll a Yang de las manos, observando el plano mientras se indica con el índice cierto punto, "el ascensor no debería estar en funcionamiento, las escaleras están de este lado"

"yo voy, donde sea que tú vayas"

Blake le sonrió, devolviéndole el pergamino. "En marcha"

Ambas continuarán su camino trotando, cuidando de no pasar a llevar a cabo ninguna maquinaria ni provocar mucho ruido, cualquier alerta que levantarán implicaría cambiar la ruta que evitó y eso solo significa tener menos probabilidad de éxito.

Los pasos de un pelotón previniendo a ambas poco antes de llegar a las escaleras, el sonido proveniente de ese lugar.

Yang sacando su pergamino mientras corrían a su plan B, siguiendo el camino antes visualizado, ambos lograron ponerse en una doblada. Blake disparando como cobertura.

La luz tenue del lugar volviéndose pronto de color rojo y blanco, el ruido de la alarma sonando con fuerza.

"¡10!" Grito Yang, tocando su herida. Blake continúa disparando detrás de ellas, pocas balas, solo para espantar.

En la mente de ambas la cuenta regresiva continuaba. Yang al ver la placa transparente descendiente del cielo se espantó, vio a su compañera disparar inconsciente de la proximidad que les faltaba recorrer. Y con un esfuerzo último, tomar una decisión.

Retiro el cabello de la espalda de su compañera y beso su cuello, sintiendo como su compañera se volvía tímida de pronto. "¡¿Yang ?!", la escuchó decir. Pero justo después de hacer eso, tomo la ropa de su cuello y espalda, levantando con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban a Blake y lanzándola hacia el otro lado de la placa. Las balas alcanzando una embajada por un corto período de tiempo.

El aura violeta de Blake flaqueando con cada alcance, la dorada de Yang desvaneciéndose al momento que lanzo a Blake, su cuerpo sintiéndose débil mientras que pueden alcanzar al otro lado. Vio a su amante rodar un momento y luego ponerse de pie rápidamente, tratando de alcanzar casi el mismo animo que tenía Yang al correr. La placa transparente justo tocando el suelo cuando ambas llegaron a juntarse. Los soldados que estaban en la espalda de Yang retirándose en las escaleras en cuanto empezaron a explotar las tuberías detrás de ellos.

"¡YANG!" Grito Blake con los ojos llorosos, golpeando el vidrio con fuerza en un intento por sacarla.

La rubia no lo intento, retiro su mano ensangrentada de su herida y la llevo al vidrio, mostrándole su palma. Los ojos aterrorizados de Blake al ver su condición no le impidieron imitar su gesto y colocar su palma junto a la de Yang, como si se tomaran las manos. Donde Yang se sintió se estaba llenando de vapor y Blake pudo observar como Yang se llenaba de más y más sudor mientras tosía, cubriéndose con su mano libre la boca.

"Por favor, Yang. Vuelve conmigo, no me dejes sola" le suplico desesperada.

"Lo siento, gatita, creo ... que eso no será posible ahora", dijo nuevamente, mirando a su alrededor antes de volver a mirar a Blake. El miedo inundando sus ojos, "tienes que irte, no resistiras mucho más este lugar"

"No pienso dejarte" sollozo Blake, cayendo al suelo.

Yang le sonrió, arrodillándose debido a una explosión a su costado. "no lo haces, y yo nunca lo haré"

Blake pensó como todo detrás de Yang explotaba. Sus orejas levantándose mientras ella se levantaba para alertarla, las palabras CUIDADO quedándose atrapadas en su garganta cuando intento decirlas.

Los ojos lilas de Yang derramando lágrimas mientras le daba una última sonrisa. "te amo, Blake"

El fauno se volvió nuevamente al vidrio, llorando, las lágrimas cayendo de su rostro incontrolablemente mientras que donde había estado Yang, el lugar lleno de polvo y oscuro, la mano robótica de Yang lejos, a un lado del vidrio que se había trizado por su lado.

La voz de Ruby en la lejanía llamándola.

Blake no se podría mover de su lugar, apretando con más fuerza sus manos en puños mientras gritaba desolladores gritos, siendo de pronto arrastrada por sus brazos, Blake trato de liberarse, gritando repetidamente que se quedaría con ella, ella se quedaría con Yang, Una leve perdida de fuerza en los brazos que arrastran y aprovechan para avanzar unos pasos de regreso, a los pocos segundos que vuelven como se lleva el brazo, más brazos que rodean, obligan a caminar al lado contrario por un largo trecho, viendo como se iba alejando de su amante, pronto la brisa del exterior golpeando y levantando su cabello.

Con el corazón destruido, Blake ya se identifica dentro de la nave. El silencio a su alrededor solo aumenta su dolor y agonía, siendo Ruby la primera en arrodillarse a su lado, las lágrimas que ella derramaba siendo más de impotencia y perdida. Mientras que, por su parte, Weiss lloraba de pie a su lado, cubría la boca mientras miraba hacia otro lado, abrazándose a sí mismo antes de que decidiera unirse a sus amigas.

Blake siendo ahora más consciente que nunca, del anillo que alguna vez compartió con Yang.

*******

El tiempo paso, pronto nuevas civilizaciones se levantaron y otras como era de esperarse cayeron, la gente dejo de poseer semblanzas y el conocimiento de las auras se fue perdiendo hasta el punto donde su historia se volvió una leyenda para muchos. Debido a las guerras que habían provocado, los mismos faunos habían tenido su raza a la extinción, su historia siendo removida de la humanidad.

**Año XYYY, distrito AA**

Una joven chica de corto cabello negro se vio en un problema infortunado después de haber chocado por error con un chico, al cual, también por error le derramo un batido que estaba tomando.

Prácticamente, esta actitud implicaría que ella y el joven tendrían un momento romántico y espectacular, pero la realidad no alcanzaba las expectativas, pues el joven más que maravillado de conocerla, ahora se acercaba amenazante hacia ella. Una multitud rodeándolos curiosos, ninguno entrometerse en realidad, la chica buscaba ayuda, pero nadie se ofrecería, así era como eran las cosas.

Retrocedió cuánto más pudo y al ver que el chico seguía y seguía exigiendo cosas, resolviendo lo único que a ese entonces le parecía correcto.

Le tiro lo que quedaba de batido y comenzó a correr, pasando como pudo entre la multitud. Ella era pésima corriendo, pero no era nada que la adrenalina y pavor no se movía. Paso a través de los puestos de perritos calientes, se metió en una tienda que tenía entrada por dos calles y continuo su trayecto hasta la plaza, agotada, vio hacia atrás un segundo para recuperar el aliento, viendo como el joven seguía en su búsqueda, mucho más molesto que antes, al visualizar y mirar con ojos de asesino. Volvió a correr, gritando por ayuda a quien fuera que la escuchará.

Parecía invisible entre tanta gente, muchos la miraban ya su perseguidor, pero nadie se interponía entre ambos, la distancia que había ganado al muchacho acortándose más y más.

Justo antes de que el joven la alcance, desesperada, tomo la ropa de alguien que iba a pasar en un grupo de amigos y lo coloco entre medio de ambos. Colocándose ella detrás del tumulto de gente.

"Woah" escucho decir a quien había involucrado.

"QUITATE DEL CAMINO, ZORRA". Ese era el sujeto, definitivamente ahora había terminado su vida, podría decir adiós a todo lo que no había hecho en la vida, que por cierto tal vez debió hacerlas ¿Por qué no las había hecho?

La pelinegra joven ya estaba despidándose mentalmente del mundo. Aceptando el fin de su vida en cuanto la gente se aparta para darle paso al agresivo joven. Pero nada de eso sucedió.

En cambio, escucho un ruido sordo y el quejido del muchacho que la seguía, levantando la vista, vio como un joven de polerón con el símbolo de un dragón y una gorra lo había derribado.

"¿Zorra?", Escuchó que dijeron. _Oh, vaya_ , pensó. _Era mujer de hecho_ . "amigo, yo creo que debes calmarte"

"NO SOY TU-". grito el sujeto, deteniéndose al ver como alrededor de la chica se juntaban sus amigos y amigas, todos mirándole. "AGH, ¡BIEN! Después de todo no importaba tanto esa estúpida"

La joven de cabello oscuro se quedo sorprendida en su sitio, como era posible que no importara tanto si había perseguido hasta aquí. El grupo comenzó a reírse, bandeja de vuelta de sus pensamientos. Podía ser descortés y simplemente marcharse, después de todo, ella los había involucrado y tal vez se molestarían al verla. Pero sin saber de dónde o por qué, saco valor para quedarse, acercándose a lo que tenía más cerca de ella para llamar a su atención.

"g-gracias ... por eso" comenzó a decir, asustada de que ahora el grupo entero se metiera con ella "," lamento haberlos involucrado "

El nuevo muchacho abrió la boca para responderle, pero la respuesta vino de alguien detrás de él. "oh, descuida, nos pasa todo el tiempo" rio esa persona. Al levantar la vista, la joven pelinegra vio como una chica se hacia el paso entre sus amigos, llegando hasta ella. Ella atenta a cómo el personaje que apareció se retira de dentro del polerón su cabello, rubio y largo que caía en ondas. Los rayos del sol reflejándose en él.

La joven rubia le extendió su mano con una amplia sonrisa, "Hola, soy Yang, un placer".

"Nera", respondió anonadada por la belleza de la joven, sus ojos lilas envolviéndola de una manera que no podría explicar.

"curioso nombre" se sorprendió la rubia, "escuchó Nero de un videojuego, pero nunca la versión femenina"

Nera se sonrojo, "es ... significa negro".

Ahora Yang rio a carcajadas, mirando a sus amigos "chicos denme un segundo, los alcanzo altiro". Todos sonriendo con ella, se despidieron de Nera con simpatía y poco a poco se fueron retirando, cuando solo quedaron las dos, Yang volvió su atención a Nera. "que raro tu nombre, lo que eres blanca"

"salgo poco ...", se justificó, no era la primera vez que le decían pálida.

"así veo" señalo, mirando directamente hacia sus ojos, al hacerlo, inconscientemente se acerco un poco más a ella. "Tu color de ojos es igual al dorado de mi cabello". Dijo como si nada.

"son ámbar mis ojos en realidad" Nera cuidadosamente su mirada unos segundos.

Que bien pudieron ser minutos, ambas observándose con detención la una a la otra. Sin alguna expresión particular cada una, Yang no podría dejar de ver ese ámbar de los ojos de Nera, el dorado que la miraba pareciendo ser más profundo y cálido que el sol mismo, mientras que Nera no podría quitar la vista de los ojos lila de Yang, la consumía y le robaba el aliento verlos, la hacía sentir como si el oxígeno dejara de ser una prioridad para vivir.

"¿En serio?" dijo en un tono plano, Yang, "No lo sabía, ¿tu sabías?" le pregunto de la nada Yang, Nera negó con la cabeza lenta, la verdad era que no tenía idea de nada, no recordaba nada, Yang prosiguió, "los ojos son las puertas del alma".

"¿Quieres decir que mi alma es ámbar?"

Yang volvió a reír. "es probable, la mía sería lila"

La risa de Yang trajo de vuelta a Nera, grabando como respirar, tomo una inspiración poco visible para el resto pero que para ella fue notoria, fue como si hace mucho, mucho tiempo dejó de hacerlo en realidad. O como si esa, fuera de la primera.

¿Era posible?

"me parece lindo" soltó Nera, "es un color inusual de ojos"

Yang respondió algo en su pecho, un sentimiento embriagante que no supo identificar identificados paz con la recién conocida, calma. Una parte de ella, muy en el fondo deseado de alguna forma tomar sus manos y besarlas. Al no decir nada, Nera cambió la incomodidad del momento así que le devolvió a agradecer por la ayuda, planeando marcharse.

La rubia al escucharla indica que la dejaría, involuntariamente tomo la muñeca de la pelinegra, llamando a su atención y logrando hacer que su corazón permanezca en su garganta. Con una rapidez inigualable dejó la mano de la chica y puso las suyas detrás.

"lo lamento", mencionó Yang. "es ... si es posible ¿podría conocerte más?"

Algo en el pecho de Nera apretándose, no es como si su corazón saltará en su pecho o algo, no, pero como como no quisiera marcharse en la realidad. Como si le salieran los pies a su corazón y tratará de dejar su propio cuerpo para ir con el joven de cabellos dorados.

Era extraño, pero en el momento en que Yang le pidió quedarse, no pudo decir que no.

Los amigos de Yang la habían dejado hace un tiempo atrás, así que ambas se quedaron conversando durante el resto de la tarde, una cosa que tenía que suspender y la otra no era como los aviones por esa tarde así que mantuvieron viva la charla por largo tiempo.

"Dime algo que no tiene dicho a nadie más" le pidió en un momento Yang.

Nera lo tuvo un segundo.

"mmm, mi nombre significa negro", respondió.

Yang rio, "ya lo dijiste"

"ou, ¿en serio?"

"Sorbo"

La pelinegro se llevo una mano al rostro, cubriéndose la boca mientras pensaba en algo interesante que contarle, en el momento en que lo tuvo, le dijo con timidez.

"bueno ... en mi familia siempre han dicho que nosotros poseemos auras"

"¿Auras? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Magia?" Le preguntó interesada, Yang.

"no, nada de eso, o bueno, podrías decirlo, mi abuela podría decir que las auras se podrían proyectar de distintas maneras, el pelo, los ojos o simplemente como protección" Le respondió fascinada Nera, la sonrisa que refleja su rostro al compartir esa información alegraba a Yang, metiéndose todavía más en su diálogo, la escucho atenta a cada detalle.

Así fue, hasta que de pronto movió sus brazos delante de Nera, "espera, espera, me estas perdiendo, Nera. ¿Mi aura sería entonces dorado o lila?"

"no lo sé" respondió inmediatamente su compañera, dejando de mirar a los ojos de Yang, desvió la vista hacia una banca vacía que había a pocos metros de ambas, continuando su respuesta. "según mi madre, los amantes pueden trascender el tiempo con las auras, compartiendo sus colores"

Yang apoya su rostro en su mano, mirando con calidez a Nera, "eso de hecho es bastante romántico". La rubia soltó un suspiro agotador, sufrirá pronto su cadera con una mueca.

"¿Estás bien?" le pregunto preocupada Nera.

"no es nada, nací con un desplazamiento de cadera, estoy bien"

Su compañera se despreocupo solo levemente, notando al fijarse un poco más en las ropas que traía Yang, en el colgante que traía en el cuello. "¿Qué es eso?".

Yang se toco el cuello, sintiendo el cordel bajo su mano, una sonrisa nostálgica cubriendo su rostro. "es un par de anillos, pertenecen a mi familia". Luego, le sonrió a Nera, "no sabría decirte de cuantas generaciones es o que significan, siempre los llevo conmigo"

Fuera de la vista de ellas o cualquier persona mortal, dos sombras iban apareciendo en las sillas desocupadas a su lado. Al lado de Yang apareció una joven de largo cabello rubio, mientras que al lado de Nera, apareció una joven de cabello oscuro, extendiendo su mano por encima de la mesa hasta alcanzar la mano de la rubia, quien al ver lo que hizo la figura frente a ella, giraba la mano. Ambas tomándose de la mano mientras desaparecían con el sonido de la habitación que compartían Yang y Nera.   
  



	4. Day 4: AU Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuarto día de la BumblebyWeek
> 
> Yang y Blake han estado mucho tiempo juntas, y eventualmente, algunas cosas parecen apagarse. Aunque a veces el cariño es más grande.

Yang se encontraba recostada en el sillón de la sala, sus brazos cruzados debajo de su cabeza, mirando como a la distancia se encontraba detrás del mesón una chica de oscuros cabellos, viendo como ella se acomodaba con su mano derecha los lentes de lectura que estaba usando, observando como de pronto levanto la vista hacia su dirección, saludándola con la misma mano con la que se había arreglado los lentes.

La rubia apoyándose en sus manos para levantarse del sillón, tomando su bolso antes de marcharse, recordando que, al llegar a su casa, debía lavar toda esa ropa sudada que tenía dentro. Con calma, se fue acercando a su pareja. Apoyándose en la superficie al lado de las manos pálidas de Blake.

"¿Cuánto te falta?" le preguntó Yang.

"Cierra la biblioteca a las cinco" respondió Blake, apilando unos libros en la mesilla bajo el mesón.

Yang miro hacia el reloj que colgaba a un lado de la estantería detrás de ella. "faltan cinco minutos"

"Si, ya estoy guardando ¿Qué tal tu practica?"

La rubia se desplomo en el mesón, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. "No me tuvo piedad el entrenador, me duele el costado"

"¿Te pegaron mucho?"

"no, solo fue fuerte, en un momento quedé sin aire"

Blake cerro el ultimo cajón, colocándole llave antes de mirar preocupada a Yang, "ten cuidado". Su mano acercándose a su rostro para acariciarla, la rubia acepto el mimo, inclinando su cabeza con una sonrisa antes de cubrir la mano de Blake con la suya propia.

"siempre lo tengo" le respondió. Levantándose y acercándose a la pelinegra.

Blake se sonrojo un poco ante la proximidad, pero no la aparto, llevo la misma mano que antes la había tocado a su brazo, agarrando con un poco de fuerza la ropa que traía Yang, expectante en el momento que la rubia acerco sus labios a los suyos, Blake cerrando los ojos en cuanto cerro la distancia que las separaba. El beso que le daba siendo cariñoso y corto, cuando Yang se alejó, Blake trato de seguir los labios de su compañera, retractándose mientras recuperaba la compostura y se bajaba de su asiento.

La joven de cabellos dorados sonriendo al percatarse de la intención de su compañera.

"tengo una exhibición el viernes", le indico Yang mientras salían de la biblioteca. Antes de que su compañera preguntará añadió: "A las siete de la tarde".

Blake sonrió, tomando su brazo al caminar. "ahí estaré".

El camino entre ambas casi siempre era mayoritariamente silencioso, no había necesidad de muchas palabras en su trayecto a casa. Se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo y varias veces habían comentado sus emociones entre ellas, notando con el paso de los años que estaban volviendo su romance cotidiano y carente de sentimientos, la monotonía que vivían haciendo eco en su relación. Yang aun recordaba sus discusiones en el living con Blake, como ella se desesperaba con cada palabra que se decían para terminar comentándole algún punto sensible a Blake, su amante y compañera arremetiendo de la misma manera contra ella verbalmente hasta que ambas iban a diferentes lugares de la casa. Yang generalmente quedándose en el comedor, sentada en alguna silla que había denominado era para los invitados. Recordando cada palabra que había dicho y culpándose de ello, de la misma forma que recordaba las palabras de Blake. Un dolor agobiando su pecho.

Después de cada pelea, y tras haber transcurrido un tiempo prudente, ambas llegarían nuevamente a reencontrarse, la casa no era tan grande después de todo. Siendo el momento incómodo por unos segundos.

Generalmente, Yang tras quedarse pensando en el comedor por una hora o dos, se levantaría de su asiento a preparar comida, fuera cabritas para ver con una serie, o bien, un simple sándwich para ver lo que había en los canales. Blake sentándose a su lado en silencio y manteniendo una distancia prudente por un tiempo. Así hasta que Yang le estirara la mano ofreciéndole su propio sándwich o el tazón con cabritas. Ambas acercándose a la otra para mirar en silencio lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo en pantalla. Ninguna realmente atenta a lo que veían.

Alguna de las dos en algún momento comenzaría la conversación eventualmente, disculpándose por algún diálogo del que se sintiera arrepentida, la otra imitando su iniciativa y disculpándose de igual forma.

Era por eso, que ahora caminaban en silencio hacia su hogar, habían descubierto que no tenían necesidad de compartir con todos su cariñoso y empalagoso amor, tampoco era necesario que se dijeran "te amo" todas las veces como obligación.

Habían llegado al punto, que hasta Blake había propuesto tener una relación más "lejana" para evitar discutir en un futuro, debido a que ella no quería que su relación acabase por los problemas que pasaban de vez en cuando, pero Yang se había negado a hacer eso, pues no quería alejarse de ella por algo así.

"no me pidas alejarme de ti para no discutir, Blake" dijo "si vamos a discutir, siempre habrá un tema para hacerlo, y alejándome de ti no vas a lograr que disminuyan nuestros problemas, háblame, necesito saber que piensas, que error crees que estoy cometiendo o que te pone tan ansiosa, si no hablas conmigo, nunca vamos a solucionar esto. Yo quiero solucionar esto, Blake, eres mi pareja, mi amiga, no hay nadie en el mundo que aprecie más"

Fueron esas palabras la que iniciaron una noche de sinceridad y lágrimas entre ambas, comenzando en el sillón para ser continuada en el dormitorio, Yang abrazando a Blake tras escuchar todas las inseguridades y problemas que poseía.

"mira, si te han comenzado a decir eso en el trabajo, déjalo. Te ayudaré a buscar uno nuevo y hasta que lo consigas puedo realizar horas extra en el gimnasio" la tranquilizaba Yang mientras la apretaba un poco más fuerte, "Blake, tú eres la luz de mi vida, nunca te cambiaría y jamás miraría a otra persona que no fueras tu ¿Por qué después de todo este tiempo esto te agobia? Decidí estar contigo, para siempre solo contigo"

Desde ese día su relación había cambiado, ya no sentían la necesidad de expresar fervientemente su amor al mundo, tampoco de realizar las cosas a los cuatro vientos o todo el tiempo, prefiriendo vivir esas experiencias mayoritariamente en privado. En cambio, apreciaban cada pequeño instante que compartían, Blake visitando cuando podía el gimnasio donde entrenaba Yang, observando sus exhibiciones y prácticas, llevándole agua tibia o algún bocadillo para que comiera, admirando desde el balcón a su pareja y dándole ánimo; Yang pasando después de su trabajo a buscar Blake.

Ya en su hogar compartían momentos de todos los niveles, a veces simplemente disfrutando cocinar juntas, otras veces colocando la radio y corriendo los muebles, bailaban música lenta hasta que las sensaciones las abrumaran, compartiendo inocentes besos que iban aumentando con cada caricia que se daban en el baile que compartían, muchas veces Yang trayendo peluches para que Blake decorara el hogar y a veces comprando de los gigantes solamente para ocultarse dentro de ellos y así asustarla, recibiendo más de un golpe por parte de su pelinegra compañera.

Hubo una vez donde ambas se vieron agobiadas por el tiempo, de si algún día se aburrirían de la otra por todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntas. Al estar en la cama, Blake se subió al cuerpo de Yang, mirándola desde encima con un calor en los ojos.

"nunca podría cansarme de ti, Yang. No importa el tiempo que pase o todo lo que conozca de ti, siempre encuentras la manera de hacer que mi corazón lata todos los días por ti. Si yo soy la luz de tu vida, tu eres la estrella que me guía, ahora y para siempre, te amo, Yang".


	5. Day 5: Affection/Love Languages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinto día de la BumblebyWeek
> 
> Yang prepara una curiosa carta a Blake, que nunca espero que fuera enviada en primer lugar.

Querida Blake:

Hola, ¿Qué tal? Sé que es raro que este haciendo esto, la verdad es que ni siquiera tenía pensado contactarte de esta forma, pero por un par de razones no puedo comunicarme por medio de mi scroll… yo ehhh, tal vez accidentalmente lo pase por encima con las ruedas de bumblebee. Error mio.

Esperaba arreglarlo para conversar contigo, ya ves cómo me fue jaja…

…

Tai me recomendó hacer… esto, escribir, que loco ¿no?, gracias a todos los Grimm las cartas todavía son un medio eficiente de comunicación, ahora, otro tema es la caligrafía, perdón por eso, tu sabes como es mi letra, la viste más de una vez en la academia. Weiss de hecho fue la que me consiguio tu dirección, nunca antes te la había preguntado y Weiss tenía ese datito por ahí guardado. Útil, e inesperado.

Bueno, bueno, a lo que va la carta. 

**~~Después de todo me estoy tomando el tiempo de hacerlo a mano alzada,~~** olvida eso, este es mi decimo octavo intento, ya no me quejan papeles de este diseño de carta, lo otro sería recurrir a los de animalitos de Ruby ** ~~, no por favor no~~.** Okey, ya debo dejar de equivocarme, el motivo de la carta.

 ** ~~En una semana cumplimos dos años de amistad y ¿por qué di ese dato? Ahhh, olvídalo, olvida esto~~** NO LO LEAS _**( <<\--).**_

Te quiero, es de hecho más fácil decirtelo así escribiendo que en persona, no creo haberte dicho mucho esas palabras, generalmente contigo soy más demostrativa y no tanto de palabras, aunque a ti te gustan las palabras me parece, eres muy buena lectora y siempre te ves tan fascinada en tus universos, me gustaría alguna vez ser parte de ellos, o que tus ojos me mirasen así alguna vez. DUDO, tener el coraje que aparento para decirte esto a la cara ahora, o en un mensaje en línea, O AUDIO DE VOZ ja. **~~La ver~~ ~~veras~~ ~~lo cierto es que~~.** Lo que quiero decir es que soy muy pésima expresando mis sentimientos en una carta, ahora mismo no puedo dejar de cuestionarme de que pasaría si no leyeras tu, si lo viera alguien más, o la cara que pondrias o como actuarias. Aaaah, ahora es peor. **~~No debi hacer esto.~~**

**~~Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Blake, siento que eres mi ancla a tierra, o tal vez el tornillo que todos dicen que me falta. Lolololololololo~~ **

Me gusta la forma en que miras el mundo, Blake, como mantienes tus distancias con el resto, pero conmigo haces la excepción que me permite acercarme. No es que fueras inalcanzable, ** ~~de hecho te creo bastante alcanzable,~~** me refiero a que eres alguien que puede dar mucho más de lo que parece, tienes un corazón enorme, te preocupas de tus camaradas y pareciera que solo quisieras ser acariciada, no en algo sexual… ¿Cómo lo digo? ¿espiritual? ¿emocional? Al verte solo me llegan las palabras “quiero **~~tocarla”~~** alcanzarla”. _(manten tocarla, sería lo más correcto)_. No en un ámbito obsceno ni mucho menos, me gustaría tocar las partes de ti que nadie puede ver, no como tu físico o tus curvas, nooo, nonnoono. Me refiero a el lado que no entregas a los demás, sé que tienes muchas heridas, yo tambien tengo las mias pero no significa que quiera que las compartas conmigo, aunque claro si quieres estoy dispuesta a oírte. Eres muy inteligente Blake, haces que quiera escucharte por siempre.

Se me acaba la hoja y el reverso, de alguna forma veo esto y me arrepiento T_T. tanto tacho que hice y no alcance a decir todo lo que quiero, ni siquiera yo entiendo este mensaje. A lo mejor no debería enviártelo. DIOS NO

Voy a dejar de escribir esto, lo dejare en mi escritorio, lo sellaré y lo dejaré ahí, si te llega es porque no sé que me paso, 20 segundos de valentía o un shot de algo. ¿¡POR QUÉ CONTIGO ME COMPORTO COMO SI FUERA UNA PUBERTA?!

**~~Adios, blake~~ ~~con amor, Yang  
atte, Yang Xiao Long ~~ ~~me despido, cuídate, bye~~**

Con cariño, Yang.   
~~**XOXO** ~~(ignora esta ***, pensé se leería lindo  
pero ya ahora que lo veo NO, no lo es)

**\----**

**De:** Blake Belladonna **  
Para:** Yang Xiao Long **  
Asunto:** respuesta a una muy inusual carta.  
(tenía que saber si habías sido tu, Ruby  
me pidió no escribirte)

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aquí SI se logro lo que en wattpad no se pudo adadasdsdass  
> ta bien  
> algo así quería que fuera, con sus correcciones y todo. La idea era capturar como si Yang estuviera escribiendo una carta en su última oportunidad, pero no contaba con que no llegará al basurero.


	6. Day 6: Sun/Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexto día de la BumblebyWeek
> 
> Que pasaría si los atardeceres, eclipses y demás ocurriesen por algo más mágico que simple astronomía, el camino de dos tribus se unen en uno llegada a cierta edad, y dos jóvenes enlazan sus propio trayecto en la niñez. 
> 
> Formando una historia de amor que traspasa diferencias.

En el cielo siempre hay niños corriendo, jóvenes llenos de vida y sonrisas que van y vienen entre los extensos pasillos en donde vivían, siempre anímicos, el cabello que poseían brillando cual llamas en una hoguera, su luz nunca se apagaría al igual que el amor que sus padres les tenían. De entre los jóvenes que se empujaban para ver quien llegaba primero al salón se encontraba una que destacaba, el cabello más largo que ninguno y con una sonrisa que superaba la de cualquier chico del lugar. A su corta edad se había hecho fama de poseer un corazón gigante y de oro, al igual que destacar por la rebeldía que poseía, pasaba tanto tiempo entre los adultos como en su cuarto por castigos.

Nada de eso le importaba a la joven niña, pues siempre que salía buscaba la manera de escabullirse entre el reino, bajando y bajando entre los niveles hacia una zona donde la luz de su pueblo no llegaba, donde los niños carecían del cabello dorado y sus pieles eran de un pálido que ella no entendía. En un inicio había temido por lo que había visto, sus ojos viendo por primera vez lugares que no eran brillantes, sus ojos tuvieron que adaptarse a lo que más tarde supo era "la oscuridad", avanzaba dudosa. Sus manos cerca de su pecho y con la boca cerrada, miraba de un lado a otro en busca de amistades con las que conversar, ya que en su propio circulo la habían apartado, nadie comprendía su manera de pensar ni curiosidad.

Pero donde se encontraba no era diferente, los rayos que desprendía su cabello dejaban ciegos a los que por error, curiosidad o simple encuentro se topaban con ella. Apartándolos hacia un lugar donde sus ojos no tuvieran que lidiar con el calor que desprendía.

Los pies de la joven calentando el suelo a sus pies, provocando que la rodeara una neblina que ella desconocía fuera su causa. Sin notarlo, llegando a un risco del cual cayó, su cabello ensuciándose con todo lo que había en su caída, cubriéndolo de un viscoso color verdoso. Al abrir sus ojos, la joven por primera vez vio a su alrededor sin la luz que ella misma provocaba, las figuras que provocaba la noche asustando su inocente ser, sacando de sus ojos lagrimas mientras retrocedía hasta donde su espalda tocará algo, se cubrió la vista mientras se ocultaba en si misma, llamando a sus padres a que la sacarán de dicho lugar.

Jamás pensó en no volver, solo... pedía ayuda y un poco de luz.

"¿Estás perdida?" le hablo una voz amigable.

La joven de cabello sucio tratando de calmarse, abrió lentamente sus ojos, su vista acostumbrándose con lentitud a su entorno. La maravillo lo que vio en cuanto enfoco el sitio del cual había provenido la voz.

Una chica aparente más grande que ella, se había puesto enfrente, a una distancia que mantenía a ambas en un lugar seguro. La más joven sorprendida por como a diferencia de su antes iluminado cabello, ella poseía uno de color tan sobrenatural, oscuro que brillaba de un morado místico, y a diferencia de ella, no cubría todo el lugar en el que estaban, pero si lo suficiente para darle claridad de donde se encontraba.

"te pregunte si estás perdida" volvió a hablar, su mirada siendo ahora un poco más desconfiada.

Ella asintió, pasando su brazo por su nariz para secarse el líquido que salía de ahí. Tratando de levantarse, un quejido salió de su boca cuando lo intento, viendo como su pierna izquierda presentaba una herida que generaba un pequeño destello de luz.

La joven que la observaba acercándose cautelosamente a ella, "eres del reino del sol", su tono adquiriendo un poco de hostilidad hacia ella "¿Qué haces aquí?".

"Me caí" respondió sollozando la niña, arrodillándose mientras acariciaba su pierna herida. "no sé como regresar".

Cuando la niña miró hacia arriba, no esperaba encontrarse con la joven a tan corta distancia de ella, observando con detención como se arrodillaba a su lado y de sus blancas ropas sacaba lo que parecía ser una hoja, la mirada que poseía siendo curiosa para la brillante pequeña, parecía debatirse algo dentro de ella, sin pedirle permiso o algo parecido, acerco su mano a su pierna y la tomo, extendiéndola, colocándole la hoja sobre su herida mientras cerraba uno de sus ojos con una expresión de molestia.

"No te gusta mi luz", declaró la niña cuando la joven soltó su pierna.

"No, nos hace daño verla y me quita el frío que tanto disfruto". A pesar de decirle esas palabras con enojo mientras se levantaba, la niña estuvo sorprendida de ver su mano extendida hacia ella. Ayudándola a levantarse.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" le preguntó la niña, sonriente nuevamente.

"Blake", fue su única respuesta. En cuanto la niña tomo su mano, la sostuvo con fuerza mientras la guiaba por el lugar.

"M-me llamo Yang" le aclaró la niña al no escuchar que le preguntaba. Blake haciendo una mueca delante de ella, deteniéndolas a ambas, Yang vio como su guía miraba con los ojos a distintos lugares en busca de algo, al ver hacia los pies de ella, su dura expresión se suavizo con sorpresa.

"¿Cómo haces eso?" le cuestiono. Apartándola.

La neblina siguiendo a Yang. "¿Qué cosa?", le preguntó en respuesta.

"¡ESO!", sin aviso, Blake levanto a la joven del suelo para ver debajo de ella, la neblina que aparecía bajo los pies de Yang desapareciendo. Y ya sin la sorpresa en la que estaba cautivada, Blake se percato del calor que poseía la niña, tirándola al suelo con terror. La chica quejándose en respuesta a la agresiva acción de su salvadora con ella.

"Tu", comenzó diciendo la chica de oscuro cabello, "tu lo provocas"

"no sé a que te refieres, eso me dolió" señalo, sus ojos volviendo a cubrirse con lágrimas. "duele".

"Ay, no te quejes, no caíste tan fuerte" la reprendió Blake. El llanto que salió de Yang generando que la consciencia de la joven se sintiera culpable mientras trataba de tocar el rostro de la niña. Al hacerlo, se sintió repentinamente extraña, su mano nunca había abandonado el frio que poseía, la niña que tenía enfrente lo lograba.

Yang silenciando el llanto en el que se encontraba ante el repentino frio que la envolvió Blake con ese simple toque de su mano, se sentía fresco, ella tendía a vestirse con ropa corta y vestidos por el gran calor que tendía a agobiarla, Blake había apartado con tanta facilidad lo que ella con mucho esfuerzo nunca lograba hacer.

"eres del reino del sol, ¿Por qué tu cabello no brilla?" Y con esas palabras, la joven Blake se abalanzó sobre Yang, tocando su pelo y cuello, fue poco a poco retirando las ramas y hojas que tenía pegado. "IUGH, tienes moco en el pelo, por eso tanta basura pegada".

"¿Qué es moco?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"algo viscoso, feo y nada rico"

"¿se come?" su voz escuchándose muy entusiasta. Blake tiro de su pelo mientras le respondía.

"Na-ah, nunca lo hagas, podría caerte mal"

La voz desilusionada de Yang conmoviendo a Blake mientras volvía a levantarla del suelo, limpiando sin permiso de la niña su vestido y acomodando lo mejor que podía el desastre del pelo de Yang.

"te llevaré a un manantial" declaró Blake. "tienes que lavarte ese pelo".

"¡NO!" se detuvo abruptamente Yang, agarrando con ambas manos la mano de la joven de cabello oscuro, recibiendo por su parte una mirada intrigada de la más grande.

"podrían confundirte en tu casa si llegas así" le recordó Blake.

Yang negó nuevamente.

"¿Por qué no quieres volver a tu casa?"

La voz quebrada de Yang no afecto la dureza de la joven, "no es que no quiera volver" la niña comenzó a sollozar, "es la primera vez que nadie se aleja y puedo hablar con alguien, si... si mi pelo volviera a tener el resplandor de alguien nadie se acercaría nuevamente"

La joven Blake fue cambiando el peso de un pie a otro mientras miraba hacia otro lado, pues lo que había dicho Yang, de hecho, era verdad; todos en el reino de la luna solo conocían la oscuridad y el frio, como ella, nadie se acercaría a una contraparte que les afectará o dificultará el vivir, como los del reino del sol. Además, solo los adultos tenían permitido interactuar con los otros reinos en un acuerdo mutuo que beneficiaba de alguna forma a ambos, no es que lo quisieran, pero existía tolerancia y así había sido por incontables años.

Blake sin embargo ya había tenido contacto con su reino anteriormente, una vez mientras paseaba por los limites entre reinos donde solía ir, se encontró con un adulto al cual el brillo de su cabello se había empezado a apagar gradualmente, tuvo miedo inicialmente que al acercarse se levantará y le hiciera algo, pero tras un largo momento sin obtener ninguna acción del desconocido decidió acercarse y ver de quien trataba, el calor que sintió cuando toco su ropa otorgándole una experiencia que nunca creyó necesitar.

Por lo pequeña e ingenua que era no trato de moverlo, ni solicitar ayuda, así que cuando el cabello del hombre se apago y el calor que la atraía se fue, se aparto del adulto y volvió con los suyos, años más tarde entendiendo que lo había presenciado en realidad era la muerte del caballero.

"¿y si me quedará?" comenzó a decirle Blake a la niña, girando su mano para tomar la muñeca de un brazo de Yang, la pequeña abriendo sus ojos en sorpresa mientras levantaba su rostro hacia la joven, una lágrima cayendo por su cara. "¿y si prometiera quedarme?" volvió a decir.

"¿no... te disgusta el brillo que produzco? Creí... dijiste que disfrutabas el frio, y que te hacia mal mi luz"

"puedo acostumbrarme"

Los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron con su declaración, soltando la mano de Blake, se dejo llevar por su guía por los distintos paramos que se le presentaban, Blake ayudándola a bajar y subir de lugares de los que no podía acceder, mientras que la joven solo necesitaba saltar para llegar o estirar una de sus piernas. En el momento en que llegaron a un manantial de agua clara, la luz tenue que se reflejaba cautivando los ojos de Yang con la boca abierta. Blake levantando una ceja en su dirección al ver la fascinación de la chica con su hogar, lentamente atrayéndola al agua, primero sumergiéndose ella para cuidar que no fuera lo suficientemente hondo para Yang, el agua fría inicialmente, al Yang hundir uno de sus pies en las aguas, se tornó tibia.

Yang, gustosa siempre de jugar en agua, y más en agua tan fresca, se lanzo hacia Blake, agarrándose a su cuello con fuerza al percatarse de que no tocaba fondo. La joven de oscuro cabello involuntariamente envolviendo a la pequeña con sus brazos, protegiendo su cabeza mientras pataleaba para nadar y mantener a ambas a flote. La niña en sus brazos relajándose tras notar que nada le iba a pasar y que el agua a su alrededor se había calmado.

"¿Estas bien?", le preguntó Blake. Sintiendo el asentimiento de la chica en su cuello. "bien, te llevaré a un lugar menos hondo"

Blake nado con una de sus manos, sujetando a Yang de la cintura con la otra mientras nadaba hacia una orilla.

El cabello de Yang aclarándose a medida que Blake recorría más metros, poco a poco el brillo que le pertenecía regresando. La sonrisa que la acompañaba muriendo mientras veía como el brillo tenue y sobrenatural que las rodeaba se iba aclarando más y más, hasta que todo el lugar se vio como una habitación iluminada, los insectos que volaban a su alrededor ocultándose y la vegetación que crecía en lo profundo del manantial apagándose, sus brazos perdiendo la fuerza con la que antes rodeaban a la frívola joven. Quien, a su diferencia, había quedado absorta en lo brillante que todo se había vuelto, maravillándose de la vista que tenía, quedo sin aire un momento, sujetando con fuerza a Yang.

En cuanto notó la perdida de fuerza en su cuello, se preocupó. "¿Yang? ¿Qué ocurre?".

"no me gusta que brille tanto"

Blake abrió los ojos en una sorpresa que nunca creyó alcanzar. "¿no te gusta esto?", se ve precioso. Quería decir.

Yang negando con fuerza, "no".

"oh..."

Llegaron a la orilla, Yang se bajo de Blake y pensaba decirle algo. Cuando los arbustos a su lado se movieron con rudeza, alertando a la pálida joven, quien se coloco frente a la pequeña mientras enseñaba sus dientes.

Una tropa de brillantes personas saliendo de su escondite, cegando a Blake, que se vio en la obligación de llevar sus manos al rostro para protegerse, soltando a Yang. El quejido de la pequeña llamando su atención mientras aun con los ojos cerrados, trataba de encontrarla con una de sus manos.

"Blake, no, suéltenme, Blakeee" su voz alejándose cada vez más.

"¡YANG!", trato de moverse hacia donde escuchaba la voz de la pequeña, pero algo en su cuello se lo impidió, un leve dolor haciéndola notar que lo que tenía bajo la garganta era un arma con filo.

"tienes suerte", la voz que le hablaba siendo grave y ronca, "de encontrar a la chica lastimada, tu historia seria diferente. Nos la llevaremos", Blake trato de replicar, pero sintió más presión en su cuello. "ella es una hija del sol, no puede mezclarse con tu gente. Ten eso en cuenta".

Y con eso, se escucho como bajaban el arma, los arbustos volviendo a escucharse en sus oídos, y ella abriendo cuidadosamente sus ojos, viendo como a su alrededor todo estaba oscuro de nuevo, el frio volviendo a envolverla. Cerró los ojos con decepción.

Tenia que haberlo visto venir, los hijos del sol se caracterizaban por su energía y brillo, además de ser muy protegidos por sus padres, si una oveja del rebaño se perdía, pronto un grupo iría en su búsqueda.

Era cuestión de tiempo. Tiempo que para ambas había llegado a su fin.

La niña fue devuelta a su reino arrastrada por un adulto, quien la cargo en brazos hasta su habitación pese a sus protestas, al llegar, la tiraron a su cama y cerraron su puerta con llave para evitar que saliera. Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas habían comenzado a salir de sus ojos mientras lloraba con fuerza, nadie en todo su hogar acercándose a ella para consolarla o calmarla. Simplemente dejándola ser hasta que no tuvo ni una gota más que derramar.

El tiempo paso, la pequeña Yang pronto se transformó en una adulta bella y resplandeciente, su cabello que antes llegaba al suelo, llegando ahora bajo sus rodillas. Su figura esbelta, aun solía utilizar la misma clase de vestido corto por las mismas razones, la sonrisa inocente que alguna vez tuvo siendo reemplazada por una mucho más sensual y provocadora. Su camino no fue fácil, después del suceso ocurrido en su niñez, tuvo mucha más vigilancia y protección, impidiéndole así volver a visitar a las personas de luna, en cambio, tuvo que adquirir todo el conocimiento y modales de su reino, aprendiendo historia y viejas tradiciones a las que estaban sujetos, entre ellas, encontrando una que le agrado.

Según dictaban las tradiciones, Yang se encontraba en la edad de llevar a cabo la tradición más antigua del mundo, la unión de su pueblo con los de la luna.

A pesar del nombre que poseía, la verdad era que la unión solo correspondía a que ella, como hija del sol, debía tomar el largo camino de la tierra junto a un elegido del reino de la Luna, ambos teniendo que recorrer el infinito pasillo al cual los metían por una larga eternidad, velando siempre de permanecer cerca pero no juntos en su trayecto.

Muy a diferencia de sus pares, Yang no tenía miedo ni pavor de encontrarse con alguien de la luna, todo lo contrario, extrañaba la sensación fresca que le había provocado la joven que tantos años atrás la había salvado.

Una vez que la metieron dentro del pasillo y le indicaron esperar a su compañero, Yang se encogió de hombros, recostándose confiada en el suelo mientras esperaba la llegada de quien sería con pasaría una muy larga (y según sus hermanos, extenuante) eternidad.

Escucho como se abría una puerta a metros de ella, las voces de muchos adultos metiendo a la fuerza a alguien de quien solo escuchaba quejidos, sonrió, la verdad es que esperaba algo así. Yang escucho un bufido, seguido de pasos que se acercaban a ella con clara molestia al caminar, inicialmente creyendo que pertenecían a un varón malhumorado, al tener los pasos más cerca fue distinguiendo que la verdad, se escuchaba muy parecido a tacones de mujer. La voz de sorpresa del desconocido llamando en algo su atención.

Yang se inclinó hacia adelante, sentándose y permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados. Tenía la intención de presentarse, pero una voz detrás de ella la petrifico.

"¿Estás perdida?"

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, girando lentamente su rostro y levantándolo para ver como detrás de ella se encontraba una joven de largo cabello oscuro, su figura exquisita y sus ojos afilados mientras la veía, una leve sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro mientras Yang se levantaba con lentitud y la boca abierta.

"te pregunte si estás perdida", la sonrisa de su compañera haciéndose más grande mientras se acercaba a ella, lagrimas comenzando a recorrer el rostro de Yang mientras dudaba en dar un paso hacia la figura que se le acercaba, los fríos brazos que la fueron rodeando, trayéndola a la realidad mientras imitaba su gesto sin fuerza. "hola, Yang".

Los brazos de la rubia ahora si estrujándola con fuerza. "Blake", atino a decir.

"creí que nunca te volvería a ver", le toco la cabeza a Yang, "y creciste" sonrió.

Ambas sabían el destino que les deparaba, la tradición estaba muy marcada, un hijo del sol y una hija de la luna caminarían juntos por el pasillo de la tierra por un largo, largo tiempo, cerca uno de otro, pero sin estar ambos en línea, tendrían que ir cambiando de lado cada cierto tiempo y así por la eternidad que les correspondía, hasta que el viaje se les acabará y tuvieran que regresar con los suyos. Ambas encontrando una manera más divertida de pasar todo el tiempo que les arrebataron, caminando de la mano durante un tiempo, deteniéndose a conversar algunas veces, bailando una con la otra sin colocarse en línea, Yang tomaba en sus brazos a Blake mientras la subía y bajaba, viendo como su compañera estiraba una de sus piernas mientras una la doblaba, disfrutando el camino que recorrían en compañía de la otra, aumentando el afecto y estima que se tenían a medida que pasaba el tiempo, las manos que una vez sujetaron las manos de la otra pronto rodeando la cintura y rostro de la otra mientras fundían sus bocas en un beso, cambiando de lado en un giro que Yang mandaba al levantar a Blake de la cintura mientras seguían unidas. Al bajarla, seguían su trayecto, ahora del lado contrario.

Yang sabía que sus hermanos odiaban la proximidad con los del otro reino, y que era por eso por lo que en las escrituras que había estudiado, los de sol y la luna permanecían en una línea por obligación más que por gusto, sin moverse de su sitio por un par de días u horas y alternando las veces de quien se colocaba delante del otro.

Sin embargo, con Blake, ella había descubierto que apreciaba cuando ocurrían esos momentos. Aquellos donde podía dejarse llevar con su compañera y podían fundirse en un solo ser, disfrutando cada caricia o mimo que le daba, o Blake a ella. Su manera de "alternar" dándole risa a Yang. Al Blake escucharla, le pregunto el motivo de su risa y Yang no dudo en compartírselo, ambas disfrutaron de la sonrisa de la otra mientras compartían un beso.

El camino que les esperaba puede que fuera largo, pero así lo esperaban. Y, de cualquier forma, se habían prometido buscarse nuevamente al salir.

"me has entregado la calidez que siempre busque"

"y tu me diste la frescura que no sabia que necesitaba en mi vida"


	7. Day 7: Tiger/Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Séptimo día de la BumblebyWeek 
> 
> Blake Belladonna tiene a su fiel compañero y amigo Melong, los días de felicidad acabarán ante la presencia de un mal no visto y se verá en la necesidad de recurrir a un poder más grande que ella para salvarlo, ligando su cuerpo y vida a la criatura que se esconde dentro de una cueva. Los ojos que la observan del interior llegando a perseguirla.

Blake corría con diversión por el bosque, subiendo más y más por el sendero que llegaba a la montaña, a su lado acompañándola su fiel amigo y compañero, melong, un tigre de gran tamaño del cual a veces abusaba de amistad, subiéndose a su lomo para recorrer más trayecto rápidamente. El juguetón felino permitiéndoselo a cambio de más alimento para la cena.

La joven, riendo con su compañía hasta que el animal se colocó frente a ella repentinamente, provocando que chocara con su cuerpo y cayera de espalda hacia atrás. Sujetando su cabeza mientras se ponía de pie.

"¿Qué ocurre, amigo?", le pregunto mientras acariciaba su lomo. La entrada de una oscura cueva frente a ella, la indecisa mirada de la chica pronto volviéndose una divertida mientras miraba a su amigo. "¿desde cuando temes por una cueva?", se rio.

Rodeándolo para dirigirse al lugar, melong nuevamente volvió a interponerse en su camino, distintos sonidos saliendo de su garganta en aviso.

"ay, por favor, es solo una cueva".

Melong mordió su cabello, tratando de frenarla. Blake quejándose de la actitud de su amigo y reprendiéndolo para que dejara de hacerlo, el animal pareciendo tratar de arrastrarla de vuelta al sendero por el que habían llegado. Continuando intentándolo hasta que el animal miro por error hacia dentro de la cueva, su hocico abriéndose al ver lo que lo miraba del interior. Asustado, salió disparado hacia el camino contrario a la cueva, abandonando a Blake.

"MELONG", lo llamo preocupada, volviendo a levantarse mientras arreglaba su cabello y ropa. Viendo detrás de ella hacia la cueva, una mueca en su rostro.

De pronto visualizando algo del interior, agudizo la mirada, cerrando un poco los ojos. Al notar como desde dentro de la oscura cueva se podía ver un par de grandes ojos observándola con detención, sin pestañear, parecía atento a lo que hacia sin mover siquiera un parpado. El tamaño de los ojos que la miraban siendo descomunalmente gigantes, trato de retroceder un paso, pero el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar descontroladamente. Asustada, se armo del suficiente valor para regresar por donde había venido.

Corriendo con rapidez montaña abajo hacia su aldea, llamando a Melong durante el camino. Su amigo apareciendo detrás de una roca tras un rato y ayudándola a montarlo mientras volvían a su hogar. El corazón de Blake en su palma apenas logro calmarse. Inmediatamente, dirigiéndose a la cocina en busca de su madre, quien ya se encontraba en la preparación de la cena.

Blake no podía articular palabra y se acercó a su madre temblando, al Kali verla en ese estado, fue inmediatamente donde se encontraba y la ayudo a sentarse en una silla, pidiéndole que le contara que la había dejado en ese estado.

La chica narró lo que había ocurrido y que había visto en esa montaña. Los ojos de su madre oscureciéndose en el momento que relato los ojos que había visto en la oscuridad. Al terminar su historia, Kali le entrego un vaso de leche tibia a su hija, acariciando su cabello para calmarla.

"Esa criatura es un dios, hija", le menciono su madre.

"¿Qué hace un dios en la tierra?", pregunto intrigada Blake.

Su madre sentándose frente a ella mientras tomaba una de sus manos, "Yang habita en esa montaña desde hace siglos, incapaz de poder liberarse del sello que una vez un humano le puso".

"¿un mortal atrapo a un dios?".

"no, Blake, no fue un simple mortal, se dice que Yang era un dios que no tenía la simpatía de sus pares y que, a causa de sus deseos egoístas, fue castigado para vagar en la tierra con los mortales que tanto odia, siendo encerrado por uno".

Kali continuo su historia, mencionando que, si bien siempre había estado ahí, Yang en realidad nunca había estado despierto antes, decidiendo entrar en un sueño profundo al notar que sus intentos por regresar a su hogar no serían posibles, indicándole a Blake que pasara lo que pasara jamás fuera de nuevo a esa montaña, pues no sabía de lo que esa criatura sería capaz ni de las intenciones que tenía. La joven asintiendo, y prometiéndole a su madre jamás regresar a ese lugar nuevamente.

Al día siguiente, volviendo a salir con Melong como de costumbre al río, buscando peces para comer y almacenar, los dientes afilados de Melong devorando más de algún bocado en el camino, Blake apreciando la cooperación, pero indicándole que de seguir de ese modo, dejaría a ella y a su madre sin nada para esa tarde.

Volvieron cuando el sol se ocultó, enseñándole a Kali la pesca que habían logrado y los hongos que Blake había recolectado en su camino de regreso, su compañero de piel anaranjada y líneas negras recostándose en la esquina que le pertenecía, exhausto por lo que había corrido y comido durante el día. Blake arrodillándose a su lado, acariciando su pelaje mientras se despedía de él. Dirigiéndose al comedor para acompañar a su madre. Las risas de ambas escuchándose por toda la casa hasta que empezaron a oír gritos del exterior, Melong despertando inmediatamente y dirigiéndose hacia ambas con el pelo erizado y enseñando los dientes.

"sshhh, tranquilo", le indico Blake.

La puerta de su casa abriéndose de una patada, Blake colocándose frente a su madre mientras tomaba con sus manos la silla en la que había estado sentada. Varios hombres entrando uno a uno por la puerta con el rostro cubierto, Melong lanzándose hacia ellos con las garras y los colmillos, cayendo encima de uno y mordiendo su cuello, quebrándoselo, con una de sus patas tratando de alcanzar al resto mientras volvía nuevamente a colocarse frente a Blake y su madre.

"¡Madre, corre!", le gritó Blake a Kali, quien rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta trasera. "Melong, vámonos"

Blake trató de ir con su madre, pero al ver que pronto más hombres llegaron a su hogar en un intentó por capturar a su amigo, intento volver, siendo sujetada por Kali de un brazo.

"¡Se lo están tratando de llevar, madre, suéltame, tengo que ayudarlo", tiró de ella, "¡MELONG! ¡SUELTENLO BESTIAS! ¡MELONG!".

"Blake, basta, te atraparan a ti también"

"MELONG"

Kali forzó a su hija a dirigirse al bosque, tirando de ella hasta que pronto no visualizaron ni a la aldea ni a los hombres, Blake escuchando como los gritos de sus vecinos y conocidos se apagaban con la distancia, lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas al ya no intentar regresar con su amigo.

"Se lo llevaron", repetía, "se llevaron a Melong".

"Blake, Hija, tienes que calmarte y—".

"¡NO!", le gritó. Tratando de apartarse de Kali con fiereza, "yo tenía que ayudarlo, era mi amigo".

"Te hubiesen llevado a ti también, o peor, asesinado"

"Melong siempre me ha protegido, siempre ha estado conmigo, debí acompañarlo"

"Hija, no hay forma de que ahora lo encuentres, ni mucho menos lo salves, no tienes ni la fuerza ni la habilidad"

Blake bajó el rostro, enojada. Su madre tenía razón en sus palabras, ella no sabía combatir ni mucho menos sabía como encontrar a su amigo, de los dos, Melong era aquel que cazaba y perseguía, siendo ella la que recolectaba hiervas, hongos y curaba a Melong de sus heridas. Apretando sus manos con fuerza, de pronto sintió los ojos de algo en ella. El recuerdo de esos ojos viéndola en su memoria.

Regresó con su madre, tomando sus manos para indicarles que ya habían estado mucho tiempo alejadas y tenían que ver si los hombres se habían ido, para buscar más sobrevivientes o ver lo que le había pasado al resto, con cuidado de no toparse con nadie, se fueron aproximando a su hogar de puntillas durante varios metros, ocultándose detrás de los arboles y viendo si había luz de algún hogar. Al todo estar en silencio y a oscuras, Kali avanzó primero. Llamando a uno de sus vecinos, al encontrar a la hija de uno de sus amigos, se acerco a ella para interrogarla y ver como se encontraba.

Blake aprovechando la oportunidad para retirarse lentamente del lugar, haciéndole señas extrañas a su vecina para que avisará más tarde a su madre que ella iba a buscar a Melong, la cara que recibió en respuesta implantándole la duda de si habrá o no captado el mensaje correctamente. De cualquier forma, se retiró en silencio, encaminándose hacia la montaña mientras las nubes en el cielo comenzaban a oscurecerse y cargarse de agua. Pronto comenzaría a llover.

Blake corriendo decidida hacia la cima de la Montañana, comenzando perfectamente el inicio, pero sin lograr mantener el ritmo por mucho tiempo, extrañando la compañía de su amigo, las lágrimas habían vuelto a amenazar con cubrir su rostro, pero ella se negaba a dejarlas caer. Melong no volvería con lágrimas, y por mucho que le dificultase seguir avanzando, ella lo haría. No sabía lo que le prepararía lo que encontrará dentro de la cueva, pero si había una oportunidad de ayudar a su amigo, la tomaría. Costara lo que costara.

Con un cansancio palpable y sus piernas a punto de flaquear, Blake sintió como una gota caía en su cabeza, siguiéndole otra y otra. Pronto cayendo agua torrencialmente desde el cielo, empapándola y enfriándola, más de una vez tuvo que sostenerse a un árbol o roca para no resbalarse del lodo que se había generado, cayendo sobre sus rodillas un par de veces hasta que por fin llego a los pies de la cueva.

Un rayo escuchándose a su alrededor. El cielo estaba oscuro y parecía que los dioses no querían permitirle el paso.

Blake jadeó ante un segundo rayo, observando el interior de la cueva para ver si veía algo mientras avanzaba con cuidado. El sonido y luz de un tercero iluminando a su alrededor. Blake cayendo nuevamente de espaldas al ver otra vez esos gigantes ojos desde el interior.

Ahora notando que aquellos ojos que la veían eran de un color rojo sangre.

Tragó con fuerza y su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar, tratando por varios minutos de obtener la valentía necesaria para levantarse, los ojos que la miraban en ningún momento pestañeando y ahora incluso, brillando por sobre la oscuridad que los rodeaba. El agua pegando su pelo a su cuerpo.

Cuando logró ponerse de pie, intentó dar un paso al frente, el rojo que la observaba pareciendo acercarse más y más a ella, gritó cuando el miedo la superó. Cayendo de rodillas y cubriéndose los ojos mientras lloraba.

"no puedo hacerlo", decía, "no puedo hacerlo, pero tengo que salvar a Melong... tengo que ayudarlo".

Alejó un poco sus manos de su rostro, mirándose las palmas, recordando como sus manos habían tocado horas antes el suave pelaje de su amigo, como muchas veces había sujetado con dichas manos el pellejo colgante del felino para evitar caerse. Melong, su amigo y compañero, que ahora era preso de malas personas. No podía imaginar lo que podrían hacerle. Convirtió sus manos en puños, y con el corazón apretado en su pecho, volvió a intentar avanzar. Cubriendo parte de su visión para no ver directamente a los ojos que la perseguían, adentrándose a la cueva con el sonido de los rayos más seguidos cada vez a su alrededor. Una vez dejo de sentir agua sobre ella, retiró su mano de su frente, sintiendo un hormigueo que no abandonaba su espalda. Había algo en ese lugar, pero no sabía que, solo sabía que era dueño de gigantes ojos del color de la sangre.

Tragó con dureza y respiró muy hondo, antes de decir: "¿Hola?", su voz más baja de lo que esperaba, "h-hola", quitando el tono de pregunta en su voz, "¿hay alguien aquí?".

Blake escuchó como una piedra caía del cielo de la cueva, mirando hacia arriba en respuesta buscando la causa del sonido. Su cuerpo entero petrificándose al observar como los ojos que la veían ahora se encontraban a tres metros de ella, iluminándose de pronto el contorno de ellos como cuencas, seguido de sus ¿cejas? Blake abriendo cada vez más la boca mientras veía como poco a poco el brillo iba recorriendo el cuerpo de la entidad, bordeando sus ojos, siguiendo por su alargada boca hasta dos bigotes que poseía, siguiendo por debajo de su cuello y abdomen, tenia el abdomen plano y con escamas, el brillo en un momento llegaba a su espalda y parecía seguir el camino de ALAS, dos gigantescas alas que no se encontraban plegadas pero que igual mantenía a flote a la bestia que poco a poco se dejaba ver.

Blake trató de retroceder lentamente mientras pronunciaba un: "Oh... por... dios", apenas audible.

Siguiendo con una velocidad increíble el brillo que se acercaba a ella, colocándose detrás de ella, sintió como en su espalda se escuchaba la caída de algo pesado. En lo profundo de la mente de Blake oyéndose un "es la cola".

Al toda la criatura ser iluminada con su propia luz, Blake no supo que decir o pensar tras ver que lo que se ocultaba en dicha cueva. Era un dragón.

Un gigantesco dragón de ojos rojos, cuatro patas gigantes en las que todas terminaban con unas garras encorvadas y afiladas, su cola escamosa con pelos en la parte superior. Tenía dos alas que estaban pegadas a su cuerpo.

En la mente de Blake pasaban pensamientos como de por qué había ido a ese sitio, como iba a pedirle ayuda a un dragón, ¿su madre no había dicho que esta criatura odiaba a los humanos?, ¿no era ELLA una humana? Terminando sus ideas con un "tal vez no fue la mejor idea venir a este lugar".

Cuando el silencio llenó el lugar, Blake se obligó a decir algo en voz alta.

"¡Hola!", grito más nerviosa de lo que hubiese querido, golpeándose la frente inmediatamente después de lo que sus palabras salieron de su boca. Dando un pequeño salto en su sitio al escuchar el gruñido de la criatura. "Ay, dioses", tragó, "¿tu eres... te... ¡ERES A QUIEN CONOCEN COMO YANG!?". Terminó por decirle.

La criatura manteniendo su vista hacia ella con enojo. Abriendo su hocico con lentitud, Blake sintió desmayarse en cuanto visualizó los grandes colmillos que poseía.

"NO TIENES PERMITIDO DECIR MI NOMBRE, HUMANA", vociferó con una voz potente y amenazadora, curiosamente en su idioma.

"LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO", se disculpó con rapidez Blake, cubriendo con sus manos justo donde estaban sus dientes. Sintiendo que, si los observaba por mucho tiempo, su conversación y vida acabarían en el momento en que se desmayara.

"Necesito ayuda", admitió sin más, pensando que sería lo mejor decir sus intenciones verdaderas desde el comienzo.

"Y CON QUE DERECHO VIENES TU A PEDIRME AYUDA A MI"

Blake cerró los ojos, notando que sus palabras no parecían interrogación sino más bien un hecho. "ninguna", admitió temblorosa, "pero eres la única esperanza que tengo para salvar a mi amigo".

La criatura no dijo nada, pero respiro por su nariz, generando una brisa caliente que seco de alguna forma el cuerpo y ropa de Blake. El hecho sin duda la asusto tanto como la maravillo, abriendo sus ojos como platos al irse tocando la ropa y cabello.

"LLAMAS AMIGO A TU MASCOTA", volvió a escuchar la voz del dragón. Su tono burlesco.

"Melong no es mi mascota", se defendió Blake, "es mi compañero, amigo y guardián".

"¿POR QUÉ TE PROTEGE EL TIGRE?".

Blake no entendió la pregunta.

"¿por qué somos... amigos?", respondió dudosa.

Provocando que el dragón rugiera desde su garganta, la cueva temblando al momento en que hablo: "NINGUN DIOS ES AMIGO DE UN HUMANO".

Esta era la primera vez que Blake miraba hacia el dragón con sorpresa más que miedo, "Melong no es un dios".

"¡DIVINIDAD DESBORDA DE SU CUERPO!" rugió.

Blake sorprendiéndose más y más con esas palabras. Sin poder creerlas realmente. "no lo sabía", dijo para si misma, volviendo en si en cuanto un pensamiento cruzo por su mente, "entonces... ¿eso significa que lo ayudaras?". Su voz esperanzada.

"¿POR QUÉ DEBERÍA?", su tono burlón, "ESA CRIATURA A ELEGIDO SU DESTINO, ASI COMO YO ELEGÍ EL MIO"

Las palabras de su madre resonando en la cabeza de Blake, "pero tú no decidiste quedarte aquí".

Un gruñido saliendo del dragón.

"a ti te encerraron aquí", continuó Blake. "si te libero... ¿me ayudaras?"

El lugar volvió a tambalearse cuando el dragón pareció reír, su voz gutural siendo capaz de mover incluso su entorno como si nada. Moviendo la cola para que golpeara el suelo atrás de Blake, el impacto y la onda que provoco tirando a Blake hacia adelante, cayendo sobre sus rodillas y más cerca aun de la criatura.

"POR QUÉ YO DEBERIA AYUDAR A UNA HUMANA A LIBERAR A MI RIVAL"

"¿rival?", repitió Blake.

"EL TIGRE ES MI RIVAL JURADO Y ETERNO".

Blake cerró los ojos con el aliento que le llego del dragón. Teniendo que pensar rápido, se inclinó frente al dragón para suplicarle.

"no estoy familiarizada con su rivalidad, pero si puedes ayudarlo, ofrezco mi cuerpo y alma en sacrificio para tu liberación", declaró Blake, un sudor frío recorriendo su espalda.

"UN HUMANA SACRIFICA SU SIMPLE CUERPO A MI", rugió.

Blake no levanto la cabeza del suelo, pero si su voz para responder. "Un humano fue el que te encerró, solicitado por los dioses, tus aliados; ¡yo podría ayudarte al no creer en ellos, tú mismo fuiste capaz de observar la tormenta que había afuera antes de que yo llegara, aumentando en su bestialidad a medida que me acercaba!".

El dragón guardó silencio, "SI HAS DE LIBERARME, DEBERAS RENUNCIAR A LA CRIATURA QUE ALGUNA VEZ LLAMASTE COMPAÑERO, PARA ENTREGARTE A MI".

Blake dudo un segundo, levantando la cabeza para ver los ojos de la criatura sobre ella, ahora más cerca que nunca, al verlos con detención, notó como parecía que el tono realmente fuera sangre real, girando continuamente dentro de él. En su mente pensando sus opciones, no sabía nada de criaturas místicas o tratos ancestrales. Pero si era capaz de liberar a Melong, estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

"te otorgo mi palabra, lo que requieras de mi te lo entrego, pero por favor, encuentra y salva a Melong".

"DERRAMA SANGRE POR MI, Y DEJAME PROBARLA". Le exigió.

Blake inmediatamente inclinando la cabeza, "lo siento criatura, nunca antes he matado algo".

"TU SANGRE, HUMANO IGNORANTE".

Blake se tragó su réplica, pensando que no era la mejor opción desafiar a semejante deidad, mucho menos cuando pensaba ayudarle de alguna forma. Al Blake verse las manos, trato de idear una forma de sacarse sangre, sin conseguirlo, miro a su alrededor en busca de algo con punta, al encontrar una escama del dragón, la tomo entre sus manos. Generando un rugido molesto de la criatura.

Quien le exigió soltar su pertenencia inmediatamente pues sus manos eran muy sucias para tocarle, aunque fuera indirectamente.

"Lastima porque es lo único que tengo a mano", se defendió. Enterrándose en su brazo la punta de esta, la dureza que asumía poseía la escama siendo correcta, se incrusto profundamente en su piel mientras comenzaba a sangrar. El rugido del dragón comenzando al mismo tiempo que el grito de Blake.

Ambos quejándose de una agonía que provenía de su interior, ardiente. Blake sentía como si su sangre hirviera dentro de ella y sus órganos se encogieran y agrandaran consecutivamente. Mientras que el dragón, Yang, sentía como si su cabeza estuviera siendo amartillado, su cuello acuchillado y su cola desmembrada. Extendiendo sus alas en reflejo.

Blake viéndolas de reojo en su propia agonía, maravillándose dentro de su sufrimiento como estas brillaban con esplendor. Las rocas cayendo a su alrededor y sobre ambas.

La joven pensando por un momento que había muerto e ido a otro sitio, trató de moverse sin conseguirlo. Sintiendo el calor de otra persona a su lado, no logró visualizar que, pero tampoco podía ir a ningún sitio y averiguarlo. Al escuchar el rugido del dragón cercano a ella, se relajo lo que más pudo. Sintiendo como el peso que la aplastaba se iba alivianando. Pronto vio como unas alas se levantaban de su cuerpo y apartaba las rocas, tierra y piedras que las envolvían. Al seguir con los ojos el origen de las alas, su mandíbula se abrió con sorpresa. Rezando en su cabeza que no se enfureciera más con ella.

Pues el gigante dragón de ojos rojos había adquirido una figura humana femenina, largo cabello dorado cubriendo su cuerpo mientras que de su espalda se agitaban un par de alas enormes, sus uñas largas, pero no tan gruesas y encorvadas como lo habían sido en su forma dragón, su figura esbelta, curvilínea y perfecta.

De pronto, Blake comprendió tal vez porque de hecho nunca le habían atraído los jóvenes de la aldea.

En cuanto el dragón abrió sus ojos y se observó, un rugido gutural salió de su garganta mientras se elevaba con el aleteo de sus alas, buscando agresivamente a alguien, Blake elimino cualquier rastro de cautivación en cuanto vio que la había ubicado, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia ella, la tomo con una sola mano del rostro y la levanto como fideo, Blake sintiendo solo el dolor de donde tenía las garras incrustadas, sin sentir realmente alguna otra parte de su cuerpo.

"SOY UN ASQUEROSO HUMANO", rugió.

Blake rio con la ironía, "de hecho, eres hembra"

El dragón volvió a rugir.

"perdón, no sé que te paso, yo no siento mi cuerpo", Blake miro la cara de la criatura, encontrando sus ojos, ahora de un color lila. Algo dentro de ambos hormigueando mientras caían al suelo. La espalda de Blake ardiendo mientras el cuello de Yang era envuelto por algo. Al palparse, notando una insignia en su cuello. Dirigiéndose hacia Blake, la tomo y dio vuelta para observar su espalda, rasgando su ropa con una mano, sacando un grito de sorpresa de la humana.

Viendo como en su espalda se había grabado su propia figura de dragón.

Entendiendo la situación y en un intento desesperado por recuperarse, rodeo con una mano el cuello de Blake y comenzó a apretar, cada vez más y más fuerte en un intento por asesinarla. Blake recuperando su movilidad trato de zafarse.

"su...su..el...tame", susurró con el poco aire que mantenía.

Yang sintiendo como la insignia en su cuello ardía y la obligaba a obedecer. Retrocediendo.

Blake tosió por varios minutos para recuperar el oxigeno que se le había negado, Yang vociferando mil y una maldiciones en distintos idiomas mientras destruía todo a su alrededor. Blake, al recuperarse y verla, notando como también poseía ahora una cola.

"¿Qué te ha sucedido?", le pregunto sujetando su ropa por delante.

"ME HAS CONVERTIDO EN TU ESCLAVO", rugió hacia ella.

"yo no quería eso", aclaró Blake, "yo solo quería tu ayuda para salvar a Melong".

Yang le enseño sus dientes, "ORDENAME HACERLO, ORDENAME RECUPERAR MI FORMA Y TRAERE DE REGRESO AL TIGRE, PERO RECUERDA NUESTRO TRATO". Sus ojos con cierta picardía al decirlo.

"¿solo así?".

"HAZLO", rugió.

Blake levanto sus manos, "dime tu nombre"

Yang la miró con fiereza, tratando de cerrar su boca apretando sus dientes. "Y-ANG XIAO LONG"

Blake abrió los ojos en sorpresa, "de verdad no puedes negarte, ¿verdad?". Su voz compasiva al igual que los ojos con los que miraba a Yang. La dragona sorprendiéndose un segundo al visualizar la honestidad que reflejaban los ojos de Blake. Recuperando su semblante duro al segundo siguiente.

"SOLO... HAZLO"

Blake suspiró, "perdóname... Yang, te ordeno que rescates a Melong con tu forma verdadera".

La joven vio como el dragón sonreía con malicia, encontrándose a metros de ella en un segundo y al siguiente frente a sus ojos, cubriendo sus labios con los de ella sorpresivamente y metiendo su lengua en su interior, sorprendiendo a Blake quien trato de apartarla hasta que la rodeo con sus brazos, cola y luego alas. Las garras de Yang clavándose en su espalda y provocándole dolor al igual que el beso que compartían, sintiendo como de su espalda algo se movía y como de su boca algo era extraído. En el momento de Yang la soltó, cayendo al suelo, la sangre que estaba derramando de pronto volviendo a su interior mientras que Yang se incendiaba frente a ella, las llamas creciendo más y más hasta que se desvanecieron en una extensión de las alas de Yang, su figura original retomada.

"¿Cómo es...?", comenzó a decir Blake. Tratando de levantarse del suelo, la cola de Yang sujetándola de la cintura mientras emprendía el vuelo.

Blake hubiese gritado, pero sentía tanto cansancio que se dejo llevar de la forma que fuera, Yang sintiendo el peso muerto en su cola. Se guio con su olfato hasta donde encontraría al antiguo compañero de Blake, encontrándolo muchas hectáreas de distancia de donde había capturado el aroma de ambos a los pies de su montaña.

Antes de aterrizar, lanzando a Blake al aire mientras caía con fuerza, cuando estuvo en tierra, volvió a sujetar a Blake con la cola, llevándola consigo en la retaguardia. Yang arrasando con los hombres que se le cruzaron, alimentándose de algunos y quemando a otros con su aliento, metiendo su hocico en cada casa en busca del tigre, al cual encontró más tarde metido en una jaula.

"PATETICO", le rugió al verlo. El tigre mostrándole sus colmillos de regreso.

El dragón no dijo nada, pero derribo la casa en la que lo tenían prisionero y junto con ello, su jaula, liberándolo. Al tigre salir del lugar, encontró inmediatamente a Blake por su aroma, rugiéndole al dragón en disputa.

"YA NO PERTENECE A TI, TIGRE, HA HECHO UN PACTO CONMIGO", le rugió. Tirando a Blake enfrente de él, para que visualizara el tatuaje que ahora recorría su espalda brillantemente. "HA ENTREGADO SU CUERPO Y ALMA A MI PARA SALVARTE"

El tigre se acercó al rostro de Blake, lamiéndola. El dragón retirando prontamente el cuerpo de Blake de su alcance, obteniendo un nuevo rugido del felino, quién, al pasar unos segundos, se quedó en silencio mientras comenzaba a retomar su camino de regreso a casa de Kali, viendo por sobre su lomo, como Blake se marchaba con el dragón. siendo llevada por Yang de vuelta a la cueva, despertando a mitad del camino con una fuerte jaqueca.

Al Yang tirarla al pasto, se quejó. Levantando la vista, vio como Melong se encontraba sentado a unos metros de ella. Emocionada, trato de alcanzarlo, pero un gruñido de su parte la detuvo, el dragón aterrizando a su lado con fuerza y levantando el cabello de Blake.

"¿Melong?", le preguntó dudosa.

"YA NO LE PERTENECES", rugió el dragón, "EL TIGRE NO SE ACERCARÁ A LO QUE ES PROPIEDAD DEL DRAGON"

"es mi amigo", se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos mientras trataba de alcanzarlo, "Melong, aquí muchacho".

El tigre mirándola con tristeza mientras lentamente le enseñaba los dientes y se erizaba. Advirtiéndole no avanzar.

Las lágrimas de Blake recorriendo sus mejillas mientras comprendía lo que había hecho al no conocer sobre las deidades y sus limitaciones. A su amigo le dolía la situación al igual que a ella, pero Blake había tomado su decisión, y él estaba a salvo. Se detuvo de su avance con una sonrisa, retrocediendo lentamente.

"¿cuidaras a mamá por mí?", le preguntó.

El tigre dándole un rugido amistoso mientras se levantaba y movía su cola. Sacándole a Blake una risa de alivio.

"bien, vete ya, Melong", se despedía de él mientras sentía como el dragón se acercaba a ella. "mamá debe estar preocupada. Cuídate y a ella".

Melong asintió en su dirección antes de marcharse montaña abajo, su figura perdiéndose entre los árboles. El llanto que Blake había tratado de contener saliendo a mares en ese solitario lugar, el dragón rodando los ojos mientras se retiraba a otro sitio. Frenando repentinamente mientras a ambas nuevamente las agobiaban los dolores y sensaciones que habían compartido, Yang volviendo a tomar esa figura semi humanoide, Blake recuperando el tatuaje de la figura completa del dragón en su espalda.

Ambas tomándose un segundo para asimilar toda una vez más.

"NOOOO", rugió Yang.

Blake sonrió, "nunca dije que mantendrías tu forma verdadera tras rescatarlo", una sonrisa saliendo de su pecho, "que irónico".

"REGRESAME MI MAJESTUOSIDAD", le exigió Yang.

Blake negó con la cabeza, "querías libertad", le recordó, "yo te la daré, voy a averiguar como regresarte de donde vienes y así yo recuperaré a Melong. Así que", le estiró su mano, "Yang Xiao Long, yo soy Blake Belladonna".


	8. Day 8: Bonus Day/VA Appreciation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una pequeña apreciación a la actriz de voz de Blake Belladonna... Arryn Zech.  
> En un pequeño dibujo que le hice en base a una de sus fotos de insta.
> 
> No soy la mejor dibujante... pero la intención cuenta
> 
> Gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero lo disfrutaran


End file.
